Yoake Mae: Fate and Destiny
by Seito
Summary: Ed’s search for the philosopher's stone has brought him to Hogwarts! Just a few things, Al isn’t going, Roy is. He’s in first year and half of the first years are taller then him. He has a cat, thanks to Roy Oh and Voldemort is after the same stone.
1. Intertwining Fate, The Alchemists Have A

Mesa no own FMA or HP or Song (Just the cat)

Seito: I didn't plan on posting this fic... but there were three people that were telling me to post it so here it is. (Might as well contribute to the much-needed FMA fics). =sigh= I don't know...  
  
Well I'll consider this my goodbye fic. (Don't worry I'm not really going anywhere). Tomorrow I starts school... goodbye summer. (oh and people don't go rubbing it in if you don't start tomorrow... or soon. =grumble= I get that enough from my brother and friends)  
  
Just some facts you need to know.  
  
**-Take place during the manga (That makes Ed about 15, I believe)  
  
-Take place during Harry's first year (the first book) [Some of the words and actions are taken directly from the book, please don't sue for that]  
  
-Contains some minor spoilers for FMA if you hadn't read up vol 6 (Not too much, just a few sentence of it, I think)  
  
-THERE WILL BE SHONEN AI HINTS!!! IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT PLEASE LEAVE!!! I DO NOT WANT FLAMES ABOUT HAVING SHONEN AI. (I'm serious about this people. If you know who I am, you know I write plenty of shonen ai and fluff. I refuse to be flamed by people who ignore this warning. So if you flame me about this, it will ignored and the review/e-mail will be deleted.)  
  
-PAIRINGS (OR AT LEAST HINTS OF IT) ROY/ED, HARRY/DRACO.  
**  
You can start reading now. I think that's it.  
  
-----------------  
  
_Yoake Mae_  
  
------------------  
  
Summary: Ed's search for the philosopher's stone has brought him to Hogwarts! Just a few things, Al isn't going, Roy is. He's in first year and half of the first years are taller then him. He has a cat, (thanks to Roy). Meets Harry Potter. Oh and Voldemort is after the same stone.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter I  
  
_Intertwining Fate; The Alchemists Have Arrive_  
  
-----------------  
  
Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo 

Yoake no mama de, koesou de  
  
{When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.}  
  
-----------------  
  
"YOU WANT TO ME TO WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
Riza Hawkeye let out a soft sigh as the semi-peaceful headquarters was disturbed by a loud yell. Next to her, Alphonse Elric also let out a sigh. And today started out like a beautiful day too, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and as usual chaos decided to ran amuck.  
  
"Nii-san must not like his new assignment," Al mumbled. Riza could only nod in agreement. She got a feeling that whatever was happening in the office, her superior was having a headache.  
  
=Inside the Office=  
  
"I refuse."  
  
"Don't you want to learn more about the philosopher's stone?"  
  
"Yes, but I refuse to go without my brother!"  
  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye will look after him."  
  
"I'm still not going by myself."  
  
"You're not. I'm going with you."  
  
"Yes— what?!"  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
Edward Elric fainted right after hearing that.  
  
==============  
  
Of course that was a few days ago. At present time, Edward Elric was on a train with Colonel Roy Mustang after a tearful goodbye from Major Alex Louis Armstrong and his brother Al. First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was the only one who gave them a solid goodbye (mainly because she was the only other person there) and wished them luck. The blond haired boy collapsed onto the chair on the train. Why was he doing this to himself?!  
  
"Stop looking so glum. It's not going to kill you," said Roy.  
  
Ed merely glared at the only person in the cart with him. Roy didn't look up from the book he was reading, but Ed could see that familiar smirk from behind the pages. He ignored his superior and pouted. If Mustang hadn't mentioned the philosopher's stone, he wouldn't even be here. Actually he didn't even understand why he was here.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Nice of you to return to the world of conscious, Fullmetal."  
  
Ed merely glared. "I am not going to this 'Hogwarts' place."  
  
Roy handed him a letter. "I'm afraid your invitation has already arrived."  
  
Ed blinked and opened the letter.  
  
Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear My. Edward Elric  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
  
Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Owl?" questioned Ed.  
  
"Already been sent," said Roy.  
  
Ed looked at his superior with this I-can't-believe-you're-making-me-do- this look. "You've got to be joking," he said. There was a hint of anger in his voice as he threw the letter onto the desk. Roy just smirked. "No, Fullmetal, I am not."  
  
"Why can't Al go?" Ed asked.  
  
"Because he wasn't invited. Oh and please refrain from using Alchemy while we are at this school," said Roy in a matter of fact tone of voice.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We're going to learn 'magic', not Alchemy. You are not to use Alchemy unless under direct circumstances. That doesn't include you getting angry when someone calls you short or shrimp," said Roy.  
  
"I AM NOT SHORT!!!"  
  
"See what I mean?" said Roy smugly.  
  
Ed settled for glaring at him. "Why do we even need to go there?" he whined.  
  
"Because it is said that the philosopher's stone is hidden there."  
  
Ed snapped to attention at the sound of those words. "What?!"  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
Of course Roy gave him the bait, and Ed fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. Hence why Ed was on a train with his superior. The past few days had been a rush. Al had been understanding and gave Roy instructions to make sure his brother drank plenty of milk and kept healthy. ("Damnit Al, I don't want milk." –Ed) Then Ed and Roy had to go shopping for supplies.  
  
Diagon Alley was a very interesting place. However, Ed was not looking forward to ever returning to that place again. Here's a list of what happened:  
  
-Twenty five times he had been mistaken for his size and age.  
  
-He threw up from the ride down in Gringotts bank.  
  
-Seventy six times Roy had found a way to annoy him like crazy or call him short/shrimp. (Plus Roy wouldn't let him buy all the books he wanted. "You only need your textbooks. You don't need anything else." –Roy)  
  
-Five times he had been scratched by his new kitten (courtesy of Roy), named Shinka. ("Sacred Flame? I'm honored." –Roy "I'm not naming it after you!" –Ed [Seito: Liar])  
  
-Fifteen times he felt like transforming something. Whether it be his automail into a sword to skewer his superior or his kitten, some annoying kid or goblin, or the lady who called him short when measuring his size for his robes.  
  
-Six hours trying to find the right wand for him. Four hours waiting for Roy to get his wand. ("I can't believe you made me wait four hours." –Ed. "This is coming from someone who took SIX hours." –Roy)  
  
Yes... Ed was not looking forward to going there again. EVER.  
  
Then Ed found out why Roy was going. He didn't know whether to laugh or thank his superior.  
  
=Flashback=  
  
"Colonel, why on earth are you going to Hogwarts. You're not a student..."  
  
"I'm going as an assistant"  
  
"For what."  
  
"The library."  
  
Ed blinked before he starting laughing. "What?" asked Roy with an irritated look.  
  
"I just can't imagine you being a librarian," said Ed in between laughs.  
  
Roy just smirked. "Then I guess I can't give you access to the restricted section of the library..." he trailed off as Ed got the hint and stopped laughing.  
  
=End of Flashback=  
  
Ed's thoughts were broken as the door opened. There in the doorway stood a boy with messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes, dressed in clothes that were too big for him. Next to him, was a boy with flaming red hair and brown eyes dressed in what looked like hand-me-down clothes.  
  
"Err sorry. We were looking for an empty cart," said the redhead. "Do you mind if we stay here?"  
  
Ed looked at Roy who had yet to look up from his book. Personally, he didn't care as long as they didn't call him shrimp or short. Roy just gave a small nod. "Sure," said Ed. He sat up, his anger forgotten at the moment. Both boys walked into the cart and took a seat. Not wanting to disturb the older man (Roy: I am not old!) in the cart with them, both boys took a seat next to Ed.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley," introduced the redhead.  
  
"And I'm Harry Potter," said the black haired boy.  
  
Ron seemed to be waiting for a reaction from Ed. "I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed," said Ed. Finally someone else to talk to other then his baka superior. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry stopped him with an elbow jab. Ed looked at them, curious. He looked over to Roy and was about to ask when the door opened again. This time is was girl with bushy hair.  
  
"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."  
  
Ron and Harry shook their heads. Ed ignored her as did Roy. The girl waited for an answer from them. After a few moments of silence, she gave a 'humph' and stormed off. Roy turned the page in his book as Ed fished out one of his own. Might as well start memorizing spells and such. He had gotten through most of his first textbook before they left this morning.  
  
Harry decided to take a shot and ask Roy whom he was. "Um... sir, are you a teacher?" Roy looked up from his book at that time. He was about to answer when the door opened yet again.  
  
This time it was a boy. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he met those blue- gray color eyes. Harry had met the same boy at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. While the boy made his heart race for some reason, Harry was a bit irked by his attitude. If he would only change it...  
  
"Is it true?" He said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?" Harry felt a sparkle of pride (again for reasons unknown to him).  
  
"Yes," said Harry. He watched as two more boys stepped into the compartment. They looked to be more brawn then brains. Out of the corner of their eyes Roy and Ed watched the new arrivals. There were alarms ringing in their heads that said to be careful around this boy.  
  
The pale boy introduced himself and the two boys next to him. "Oh, this is Crabbe, and this is Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy." Ed gave a cough, and Ron snorted. Draco looked up at the two of them.  
  
"And what do we have here?" he sneered. "A blond shrimp and a Weasley." Ron blushed a ruby red color and Ed jumped to his feet. "I am not a shrimp!" Ed's hands twitched as he fought the urge to punch Malfoy's lights out.  
  
"Fullmetal!"  
  
Roy's voice cut through the air like a razor. Ed stiffen as Draco's attention shifted to the older man. It seemed everyone forgot that the flame alchemist was in the same cart as they were. Ed looked at his superior silently questioning him. Roy merely sent him a look that said 'later'.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Draco.  
  
Roy shifted his attention from Ed to Draco. "I'm Roy Mustang. I'll be assistant librarian at Hogwarts. Not a very high position, but I still hold enough authority to get you in trouble with the headmaster if you choose to cause any more trouble here. I suggest you leave, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco bit his lip. The last thing he needed was to get in trouble with a teacher before the school year even started. Even if the teacher just happened to be an assistant. Before he left he turned to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. If you ever want a helping hand, I'll help you, but I suggest that you don't hang around riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, they'll rub off on you." Then he and goons left.  
  
Anger rose in Harry. The nerve of him; what did he see in that guy? Harry took a few deep breaths and attempted to still his anger. Ed didn't seem to be having much luck, sulking in the corner. A question then arose in Harry's mind, distracting him from his anger.  
  
"Ed why did umm... err Mr. Mustang, call you Fullmetal," asked Harry.  
  
Ed looked up distracted. Roy twitched at his 'new title'. Mr. Mustang. Blah, he hated it. But he couldn't just let his new 'students' call him Roy either right? Ed looked at Roy, half glaring.  
  
"It's a nickname," he explained. "I can't say I'm fond of it, but he insists on calling me by it sometimes."  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Ron. They certainty didn't act like it. Ed and Roy exchanged glances.  
  
"We know each other alright," said Ed.  
  
Before anything else could be said, they all noticed that the train seemed to slow down a bit. Just then the same girl from before came into the cart. "You better change into your school robes. We're almost there," she said.  
  
Ed looked at her darkly. All this girl seemed to do was nag and nag. So he blocked out her voice and continued to read. The girl took no notice of him or Roy and continued to chatter. "My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. You're Harry Potter aren't you? I've read about you in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Harry looked at her in a bit of a daze. She had just told him he was in more books then he could even imagine. Hermione soon left as well.  
  
Ron and Harry left to change, their robes were in their luggage, which was located down the hall. That left Roy and Ed alone. Ed proceeded to change while Roy appeared to be reading. (Keyword there: appeared). In a matter of minutes, he was dressed. It was then Roy's turn to change as Ed when back to reading. Roy didn't notice but Ed was watching him dress too.  
  
Once Roy was done, Ed looked up and blinked, once, twice, three times. "What," said Roy, noticing the look he was getting.  
  
"It's nothing," said Ed as he turned back to his book. "I just realized how strange it was to see you out of uniform and into something... a little more casual. Even if it is just boring black robes."  
  
Then the train came to the stop. They were here... The alchemists had arrived at Hogwarts...  
  
----------------------  
  
A painless lesson is one without meaning

One who does not sacrifice anything cannot achieve anything  
-Fullmetal Alchemist Manga, Chapter 1, Volume 1  
  
----------------------_Owari? Or To be continued?--------------------_  
  
Seito: There the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed. =pets Shinka=  
  
To anyone curious, the title means 'Before Dawn' I believe. I maybe wrong. My Japanese isn't the best. And the two Japanese lines at the beginning of the chapter, followed by the translation is from the song 'Heart of Sword—Yoake Mae' from Rurouni Kenshin. XD I think you people can see where I got the title from. (I'm listening to it now. =smile=)  
  
**Should I continue?  
  
Please Review!!!!! (No Flames Please!) **


	2. Shards of Destiny, Sorting

Mesa no own FMA/HP

Seito: O.O =Faints=

Ed: What's up with her?

Roy: I think it has to do with this story.

Seika: What do you think? Of course it's because of this story. This is the first story she's gotten 29 reviews for the first chapter!

Ed: ... Who are you?

Seika: Unfortunately, her muse. Now excuse me while I wake her up. =WHACK!!!!!!!!!!=

Seito: OW!! SEIKA!!!

Seika: You have a chapter to post.

Seito: =glare, then sigh= I swear you people are going to give me a heart attack. I was expecting only 10 reviews at the most and you guys go and give me 29 reviews in less then a week. I feel dizzy. Seika please take over while I go and faint for a while longer...

Seika: Fine. First Seito has a message here that answers some of her reviews.

THIS IS NOT THE FIRST FMA/HP FIC ON STOP SAYING THAT PEOPLE!!! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL GUITLY. THE FIRST FMA/HP FANFIC BELONGS TO ETERNATA'S _'THE NEW DEFENCE TEACHER'_ GRANTED IT'S ONLY A DRABBLE BUT THAT'S THE FIRST FMA/HP. YOU PEOPLE ARE MAKING FEEL GUITLY. I FEEL LIKE I'M STEALING SOMEONE IDEA. SO PLEASE DON'T SAY THIS IS THE FIRST FMA/HP YOU'VE SEEN. On the other hand if you want to consider this the first 'serious' FMA/HP story then go right ahead but don't make it sound like I have written the first FMA/HP story, especially when I read that story.

Seika: yeah that's her message. I'll answer the reviews...

To Sayumi 

Thank you for beginning our first reviewer.

To ElderGFics.Inc 

Your question about Ed's automail limbs... well The La/=/er answered that question in her review rather nicely. But Seito says, who care if it doesn't work or not. There wouldn't be a story if it didn't work. Beside she doesn't consider Ed's automail limbs to be an electronic. Even then it's probably possible to place a spell on his limbs so that they do work. Seito believes that wizards and witches have muggle watches (at Hogwarts) to tell time and there's probably a spell to make them work. If you have any other questions you're going to have to wait until Seito wakes up.

To Hyul 

Seito says she looks forward to seeing your review for every chapter.

To Laz 

Restrictions are a strange thing. The reason why they can't use Alchemy is explain in a couple of chapters just wait until then. Beside it makes things a lot more interesting. It puts Ed on the level as everyone else for once.

To The La/=/er 

Seito's note: Should I even bother? Yeah, anyways here's the second chapter. Between the three of you... I don't know who's worse. =Sigh= I shouldn't be working on this story. Seika: Don't worry I'll make sure that she continues working on this story.

To Mojeen 

Glad to bring you out of hiding.

To Sharl 

Yes if Roy was a librarian, Seito would spend all her time in the library... wait... she already does.

To Lunatic Pandora 

Well for this story there's only hints. Seito isn't even sure if she'll have them together by the end of the story.

To Vialana 

Don't worry Al and then others will show in one chapter. So they're not completely gone.

To WildfireFriendship0 

To my understanding the Hogwarts' robes are long sleeves robes. So if anything it's like Ed's red coat is being replaced with a black one. He'll still have his white gloves but unless he takes off his glove or robes no one care tell.

To Brennend 

Hmmm... I may be able to use that little vision of yours... Now where to put it?

**To Hales731**

The answer about not being able to use alchemy will answer later. You'll find out which house Ed is in this chapter (though it should be obvious). And I think you meant 'update soon' cause you wrote 'review soon'

To The Rest of the Reviewers! 

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------

Yoake Mae 

---------------------

Chapter II Shards of Destiny; Sorting 

---------------------

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo_

_Konya mo mata, sure chigai_

[If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,

And tonight it won't go well between us again.]

------------------------

Ed looked around in awe. He had been speechless since he got out of the train. First off, he met a man named Hagrid whose large size made Ed feel even smaller then usual. Turned out he was kinda like Major Armstrong only not as sappy, but still a nice guy. Harry whispered to him that Hagrid was the gamekeeper of Hogwarts.

Hagrid ushered them into boats. Ed grabbed a boat and jumped in. Harry and Ron followed his example. The last person in the boat was the boy who lost his toad, Neville Longbottom. The boat ride to the castle was cold and slightly eerie, but Ed was too busy staring down into the lake to see what it held. Then he caught sight of Hogwarts. He was expecting a small building, not a huge castle with winding towers. Yes, Ed was speechless.

Next he met Professor McGonagall, the same person who sent him his letter. She briefly explained the four houses and welcomed them to Hogwarts. Ed got the feeling that this was one professor he should not piss off.

'I wonder what a Sorting Ceremony is,' he wondered. That was where Ed was now. He was waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back and take them there. Looking around, he found most of the students were nervous. Actually most of them were nervous except for Hermione who was whispering rapidly to anyone who would listen. Problem was she was making those around her even more nervous then before.

"Why are you guys so nervous?" he asked. Harry and Ron looked at him as if he was crazy.

"We have no idea how they're going to sort us into the houses. I mean what if it's some sort of test? What if they say they made a mistake and I have to go back to Dursleys?" worried Harry frantically. Ed's eyebrow rose at the name of the Dursleys. Who the heck were they?

"Why aren't you nervous?" asked Ron. Ed shrugged. He didn't really care. He became a National State Alchemist at the age of twelve and had seen many horrors of the world before and after that. Ed wasn't really that nervous. After all he survived his sensei's training, was stuck on an island for a month with nothing but a knife and his brother for company (plus some weird guy who wanted to fight them), seen the true knowledge and lived through it, attempted human transmutation, lost a leg and arm, lived through the surgery to get his automail ones, and various other things. There was nothing these wizards could throw at him and him not be ready for it.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. Form a straight line and follow me," instructed Professor McGonagall. She had returned. Everyone did so and followed her into the Great Hall.

Ed looked around. There were thousands of candles that were floating in midair. There were four long tables with rows of students sitting around them. On the tables were glittering goblets and plates of gold. In front of him there was the High table. In the center was an old man with a long silver beard and bright sapphire blue eyes that twinkled. Hagrid was sitting at the end of the table and right next to him was Roy who left Ed at the train station to go straight to the castle. Roy gave a small smile to Ed who grinned back.

"What are you looking at," asked Ed. He realized that Harry was staring up at the ceiling. Harry pointed up. Ed followed the finger and left out a small gasp. The ceiling was a velvety black color. There were little bright lights that sparkled like the stars in the sky. Actually it looked a lot like the midnight blue sky. It was just missing a moon. Oh wait there it was. The moon glowed softly, hidden by a fluffy cloud. 'It's like trapping a piece of the sky,' thought Ed. He watched the dark clouds that were up there, slowly moving as if the wind was blowing them.

Suddenly a loud voice distracted his thoughts.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me."

Ed fell over. Was that a talking HAT?!?! Granted it's probably as strange as his brother being an armor suit but still! A TALKING HAT?! Ed wondered if someone was stupid enough to bind a soul to the hat.

"You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwart Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all."

Harry blinked as the hat continued to sing. When he first saw it he wondered what they were going to do with an old and dirty hat. Thinking of all the magicians he saw when he was a child, the thought of pulling a rabbit out of it did come to mind. Relief filled him as he listen to the hat sing. They only had to try on a hat. That was easy.

"There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be."

Ed twitched and Roy left out a sigh of relief as they both hear those words. 'That 'thing' can see into my head?! Thanks but no thanks, there are things I don't want people finding out,' cursed Ed as he thought about it.

'I am glad I don't have to do that. Some things are best left buried,' thought Roy. He watched Ed who looked like he was throwing a silent fit. Roy couldn't blame him this time. Alchemists had things they wanted to hide, some more then others.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends."

Roy thought hard about those qualities wondering where Ed would be put. He had all of those qualities. Ed was quite true to himself... most of the time. He was loyal to his brother but certainty to no one else. (It could be because no one earned it). Ed wasn't all that patient either... 'Okay so maybe not Hufflepuff,' thought Roy. Ed wasn't a coward and always taking risk. He also had a ready mind, always learning. 'He isn't called a genius for nothing. Maybe Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.' But Roy also knew that Ed was cunning and will use all means to restore his brother's body. 'Maybe even Slytherin...' he thought.

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone in the room broke out into an applause. Harry smiled weakly. Thank goodness! Harry didn't know what he would do if they had to do some sort of spell. Though he wasn't sure which house he would be put in... He didn't feel like he had any of those qualities. Harry was actually feeling a bit unworthy of any of those houses. He didn't feel brave or smart or loyal, and he didn't want to go into the Slytherin house...

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, carrying a long list. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right over her eyes, and sat down. A moment pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The list continue.

Bones, Susan went to Hufflepuff.

Boot, Terry was the first Ravenclaw

Brocklehurst, Mandy was also a Ravenclaw

Brown Lavender became the first Gryffindor

Bulstrode, Millicent was the first Slytherin

The list went on until it reached Ed.

"Elric, Edward!"

Ed strolled up to the hat and put it on. He nearly jumped when he heard a small voice whisper in his head. "An Alchemist. Nice, nice. What to do with you? Not Hufflepuff, you're loyal but you lack the other qualities of the house."

Ed scowled and thought, 'Just hurry up and put me in a house.'

"Tut, tut. You lack patient that's why not Hufflepuff. You're certainly smart. Oh you've seen the true knowledge? A feat nearly unheard of. Perhaps Ravenclaw? You're brave too, you'll risk it all for your brother and you'll do what it takes to restore him to his former body... Both qualities of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Hmm... where to put you... You'll be too smart for Ravenclaw so certainty not there. Ooo what's this I found? A liking for a certain ... shall we say 'fire'?" (Seito: XD)

Ed let out a small growl. 'Stay out of my personal thoughts hat, before you'll do something you'll regret.'

He could have sworn he heard the hat chuckle. "Yes... yes... While Slytherin will help you achieve greatness, not that you need anymore, destiny seems to call to put you in—GRYNFFINDOR!!!"

Ed promptly took off the hat, looking rather flush. He took a seat at the Gryffindor table. He immediately was attacked by several other students, curious about him and to greet him into the house.

Ed managed to avoid most of the questions, just gave his name, because everyone's attention suddenly shifted. "Potter, Harry," called out Professor McGonagall. Whispers broke out through the hall.

"Did she say Potter?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"It's him!"

"I can't believe it."

Everyone was quiet as they waited for the Sorting Hat to shout out its response. "GRYFFINDOR!"

A pair of twin boys, who looked oddly like Ron, started chanting happily. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Ed frowned. What was so special about Harry? He didn't understand. He looked towards Roy who merely shrugged in return. What was so special about his new friend?

=====

Ed fell onto his new bed. Today had been a long day. Hogwarts was actually interesting place. Ed felt a bit of excitement race through him. The things he could learn here. Ed was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

He turned to his side and looked outside. Night had already fallen. The stars sparkled and gleamed. The moon glowed softly. Shinka was sleeping quietly at the corner of his bed, purring in her sleep.

"Ed? Are you awake," whispered someone.

Ed looked away from the window. There was Harry dressed in blue pajamas, his hair a mess as usual and his bright green eyes were dull with sleep. Harry rubbed his eyes. He had just fallen asleep when he heard Ed come into the room. The other boys in the room were already fast asleep.

Ed sat up on his bed. "Yeah I'm awake. Harry?"

Harry yawned. "Yeah?"

"Are you famous or something?"

That shook the sleep from Harry's mind. "Umm... well... I guess... They say I defeated a dark lord when I was just a baby," he mumbled. He didn't want to be famous nor did he want friends because he was famous.

"Ah I see," said Ed. He understood what Harry was feeling. "And who are the Dursleys?"

Harry made a sour face. "They're my only living relatives. My parents died when that dark lord attacked. I don't like them very much," he mumbled. "They didn't even tell me that my parents were a wizard and witch. They're just a bunch of muggles."

Harry decided to change the subject. Something away from his supposed fame and muggle relatives. "Umm... nice kitten you got there," he said. He pointed to Ed's reddish, brown colored kitten. Ed looked at Shinka, remembering how he got her. It was all Roy's fault. Actually... maybe Ed should thank Roy... It had only been a few days... but Ed found himself getting rather attached to his new kitten.

"Thanks. She kinda was just given to me as an early birthday present. A very early birthday present," said Ed.

===Flashback===

[Diagon Alley]

"Here."

Ed found himself staring into the black eyes of reddish, brown colored kitten. "What is this?" he asked.

"A cat," said Roy.

"I know that," snapped Ed. "Why are you giving me a kitten?" The kitten started to pace around Ed, checking out its new master.

Roy smirked. "As an early birthday present, so I don't have to go searching for one when it comes up."

"WHAT?! Beside I don't have time to take care of a cat," protested Ed. "Get me something else, books, a cake – OW!" The kitten decided to make its presence known again. It bit Ed's right leg. Ed immediately shifted his attention to his new kitten.

He picked up the kitten by the scuff of its neck and peered into its eyes. "Listen here, cat. You're going back to that pet store right now!" The kitten's only response was its claws. It scratched Ed again. This time on the nose. "OW!!" Ed dropped his kitten (which Roy safely caught). "Damn cat," he cursed under his breath.

"Just keep her," said Roy. He handed the kitten back to Ed. Ed's nose crinkled as he frowned. "Fine... I suppose I can keep her," he mumbled. After all, Roy did give her to him. It wasn't like he could say no anyways. The kitten purred and licked Ed's nose, the same place where it had scratched him.

Roy chuckled, amused at the scene that was before him. "So what's her name?" he asked.

Ed looked back and forth between Roy and the kitten. "Shinka. Got it? Your name is Shinka." Ed could have sworn Shinka nodded at him. He wasn't sure; he got half distracted by that I'm-innocent look mixed in with those adorable black eyes. Ed wasn't sure if he had just sealed his doom or not.

Roy smirked. "Sacred Flame? I'm honored," he mused, teasing Ed.

Ed set Shinka down and glared at his superior while fighting a blush. "I'm not naming it after you," he snapped sharply. Then he stormed off. He missed the hurt expression on Roy's face.

Shinka rubbed against the Colonel's legs. Roy looked down. Shinka could only give him an expression that said "You stupid idiot, watch what you say." Roy sweatdropped and wondered if he was seeing things.

=End of Flashback=

Ed laid down on his bed. "I suggest you go back to bed, Harry. We start classes tomorrow. Don't want to get in trouble with the teachers," said Ed. Harry nodded and laid down as well. He was just about to close his eyes when he heard Ed's voice again.

"Don't worry about making friends, Harry. Both Ron and I are here for you."

Harry stared at the blond boy. How did he...? A slow smile made it's way onto Harry's face. "Thanks Ed," he whispered. Then he pulled his blankets closer to him, sleep engulfing him, taking him back to dreamland.

He had just missed Ed's response, "You're welcome..."

----------------------------------------

Atonement is... For sinful crimes no matter how much pain is poured into atonement, it

can't become that without someone's forgiveness

He doesn't know whether it will end without forgiveness... He doesn't know whether it

will become a life without retribution...

However...

Despite that he still smiles...

With that usual full kind smile that hides this slight sadness...

It can't replace human life but...

I, at least, want to stay by him–...

I want to stay by his side throughout anything----

-Kaoru

Rurouni Kenshin Manga, Act 250, Vol 28

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seika: There the end of chapter 2. Remember Seito is following the book so this story is going to go pretty fast. That is... if she can get out of her shock. =Looks at Seito who's still unconscious=

Roy: She needs to hurry up.

Seika: Yes. As long as she doesn't work on Naruto stories, I'm happy.

Ed: Why Gryffindor?

Seika: For the sake of this fic you're going into Gryffindor. Otherwise Seito would have put you in Ravenclaw or Slytherin.

Ed: Why?

Roy: We'll discuss that later. I think Seito has one more note.

Seika: Of course, it's the same thing at the end of every story/chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Testing Fate, Classes Start

Mesa no own FMA or HP

Seito: ............... you people are really trying to give me a heart attack. 58 reviews?! I'm going to need lie down after this. First I apologize for the long wait. My last beta took forever to correct and I'm still posting this chapter without her corrections so if she ever decides to give the chapter back to me with the corrections then I will repost this chapter with them. Secondly school, as I said in the first chapter of this story, has started and once again has me swamp with homework. I can't even write anymore. Grrr Actually you're lucky I'm posting this today cause I'm dead tired. Since 8:45 am this morning I've been on my feet, moving boxes of chicken and putting the bags of chicken in plastic bags. Tired... =Mumbling= stupid fundraiser.

Umm... answer reviews... Just a side note, ummm I have a bad habit of referring to myself in plural so don't get confused if I use 'we' or 'us' in your review...

**To Hyul**

Rabid Chipmunks? =Blink, blink= Okay you know... too tired to understand that threat...

**To Sharl**

Ed will go to the library often to read. The actual quarreling...well let's just say I now know I'm missing something. He goes to the library in this chapter but... other then Roy's normal teasing... don't expect a fight or argument.

**To lil'mi1**

Yeah most fics do that because they want the person to interact with Harry and that's kinda hard when you put him in a different house. Though it would have been interesting had I put Ed in a different house. Hufflepuff is the only house that Ed doesn't really have the qualities for... so it would fun to see what would happen if I put Ed in the Slytherin or Ravenclaw house. Maybe I should do a spin off and actually write a short story... with that idea... hmm...

**To The La/=/er**

This is almost pointless to write. Once again I'm talking to you when I'm posting.** (The La/=/er: **You're actually thinking about that?)

**To Kimmycat**

30? Nope didn't get it... but thank you!

**To Hakai**

Popular? Can you believe I was only expecting 10 reviews at the most for the first chapter and maybe 20 for the second chapter.

**To Tears of the Phoenix**

Ah well... Ed, Harry, and Ron already met Hermione in the first chapter on the train. Them actually becoming friends comes a little bit later.

**To XSRX**

Okay I don't really understand what you meant by that phrase... I don't get it... (Seika: =sighs and shakes her head= baka authoress)

**To kurokioku**

We understand. We just had to point that out.

**To Brennend**

Yeah we point out that Alchemy and Transfiguration is different, but the general idea is the same, you're changing an item/object. By that logic, Ed should get the hang of Transfiguration pretty fast. That's at least what I think.

**To Dhrachth**

Yes well Draco can be annoying and in each book he continues to do so... but I kinda like that pairing... but it won't come until later. If I continue with the rest of the books... in maybe in there. Dunno. As far as the age difference we were struggling whether to make this pre-manga or during. We were just went with during the manga. But at the moment we don't have a reason yet... hehe. Unless you want to consider that he's a late bloomer in magic? Or that all his jumping around the world made it hard for Hogwarts to get a letter to him.

**To Shadow/phantomness**

Yup no one knows. Ed's too short to tell. (Ed: I AM NOT SHORT!!!)

**To BlindSeer**

Okay the language part was my fault. I completely forgot about it. Actually I read a lot of fanfics that use a spell to overcome that little language barriar. So I'm going to use that as my excuse. Unless you just want to consider that everyone in the FMA world is well verse in English...

**To Lunatic Pandora1**

Ed is a late bloomer. Though the actual reason may tied in with the reason why Ed is 15 when everyone else is 11 or so. Look under Dhrachth's review answer.

**To Everyone Else Who Reviewed**

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&-------------------&

_Yoake Mae_

&-------------------&

**Chapter III **

**Testing Fate; Classes Start**

&-------------------&

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo_

_Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

[You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result

Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope".]

&--------------------&

Thus began the school year at Hogwarts. Ed discovered some interesting things, like ghosts and that pictures could move and talk. ("Ok I can stand ghosts, but talking and moving portraits?! That's crazy!" –Ed) He was late to class once because no one told him that the staircases MOVED. So Ed ended on the seventh floor instead of the first one. (Luckily he ran into Roy who pointed him to the right direction.) A tip from Harry about false doors and trick steps that suddenly vanishes helped too. The poor boy, Harry, had been in shock when one of the armor suits pointed the way to the class. Ed took it very well. (Seito: Gee I wonder why? XD)

After attending one lesson from each class, Ed could tell you which classes he liked and disliked and which teachers he liked and disliked (AKA hated).

Class/Teachers

-Charms/Professor Flitwick: Not Ed's best class, but not his worse. He really liked Professor Flitwick. ("Finally someone smaller then me!" –Ed)

-History of Magic/Professor Binns: Ed's favorite class to sleep in or do homework that he didn't finish. He admitted it was kinda strange for him to be taught by a ghost but Binns turned out to be the most boring teacher in the most boring class. It didn't help that he already read the textbook and knew it like the back of his hand.

-Herbology/ Professor Sprout: Okay Ed didn't like this class. Professor Sprout was okay, but he didn't like the class. One of the plants tried to eat him, thinking he was a afternoon snack. He had to resist the urge to kill it or transfigure it into something. ("Grrr..." –Ed)

-Transfiguration/Professor McGonagall: This was Ed's absolutely favorite class. Why? It was the closest thing he got to Alchemy. Granted the rules and way of doing it was a bit different, but hey, he was alchemist, this was his field. Just like he thought, Professor McGonagall, who happened to be the head of the Gryffindor house, was a very strict teacher. The first day they had her, her first words were: "Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Despite what she said, Ed caught on very fast. While everyone was trying to turn their match into a needle, Hermione was the only who turned hers silver and pointy, but Ed got his turned into a needle pretty fast. Professor McGonagall was impressed and gave five points to Gryffindor for such a good job. Hermione was glaring at him for the rest of the day. That brought a smile to Ed's face. ('Ha! Take that Granger! This is my field!' –Ed)

-Defense against Dark Arts (DADA)/Professor Quirrell: Ed wasn't sure about this guy or this class. It was like a big joke and it seemed Quirrell didn't really know what he talking about. Ed stuck to learning from the book. That seemed to be the safest way to learn.

-Potions/Professor Snape: Ed was torn between hate and like. Potions turned out to be a bit like Alchemy (at least in sense of measuring and combining ingredients like chemistry). But Snape.... Oooo Ed found himself wanting to strangle the potions teacher. If he thought Roy got his nerves... he was wrong...

=Flashback=

Ed walked into the Potions classroom, located in the dungeons. He took a seat next to Harry's right while Ron took a seat on Harry's left. Professor Snape came into the classroom soon after.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper. Ed had to strain his ears a bit to make sure he hearing everything. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle frame, brew glory, even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Ed mentally rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Snape decided who his first target would be. He was planning Potter, but this boy would have to do. "Elric! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood," he snapped.

Ed didn't meet his teacher's eyes but calmly spoke in a bored tone, "Professor, you would get a sleeping potion known as the Draught of Living Death."

Snape bit his lip. "That is correct. Then where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Ed was suddenly glad he had read One Thousands Magical Herbs and Fungi first. "A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat. It is said it will save you from most poisons."

Snape's lip curled into a snarl. "And tell me, Elric, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Ed knew that one too. "They're the same plant, just different names, which is also known as aconite."

Snape growled before barking at the class, "Well, why aren't you writing this down?!" Then he looked back at Ed. "A point from Gryffindor for being too smart, Elric." Ed's hands tightened in fists, but decided not to tempt fate. (Who would have thought coming here would help with controlling his anger?)

Snape then paired them off and had them mixing a simple potion. He was criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, even Ed who was doing everything correctly. (He was an alchemist and alchemists were like scientists.)

"What are you doing, Elric?" questioned Snape. Ed looked up, almost glaring at his teacher. He got this feeling that he was on Snape's hit (or was it hate) list already. He was about to answer when a green cloud appeared. Neville somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron. Their potion was leaking onto the floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

Snape cleared the potions with a wave of his wand and instructed that someone take Neville to the hospital wing. The boy had broken out with boils when the potions spilled on him. Snape looked around the classroom, looking for someone to blame. Harry came into his vision.

"Potter, why didn't you warn them not to add in the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Another point lost from Gryffindor," said Snape. Harry was going to open his mouth to protest when Ed elbow jabbed him. "Don't test fate," he whispered to Harry. Harry nodded and rubbed his arm. Ed had a hard arm.

=End of Flashback=

'Okay... where am I?' thought Ed. He scratched his head. Ed looked down the hallway, no one. He looked down the other one, no one.

Ed sweatdropped. 'Okay I'm lost.' You would think after being in this school for a few weeks, he would, at least, have a basic idea of where he was... Okay so he had no idea. He didn't even know which floor he was on and there was no one to ask; no pictures, students, not even a ghost. Ed let out a sigh. How was he suppose to get to the library now?

Fate seemed to be on his side today. Nearly Headless Nick decided to float by. (Ed had found out why the ghost was called Nearly Headless the first night, it wasn't a pleasant memory to remember when he was eating.) "Nick!"

The ghost stopped. "Oh hello... Ed was it?" said Nick.

Ed nodded. "Do you know how to get to the library from here?"

"Yes."

"Great! Can you show me," said Ed.

"Yes. Follow me," said Nick. He floated down the hallway. Ed followed. Suddenly Nick passed through a wall and Ed ran right into it.

"OW!" Ed fell down to the ground. He glared at the wall as he rubbed his head. It seemed Nick forgot that mortals couldn't walk through walls...

=A few corridors away=

Nick looked around. There was supposed to be a student following him. "Ed?" he called out. "Where did you go?"

=An hour later=

"It's about time you got here. I thought you were coming an hour ago," said Roy.

"I got lost," mumbled Ed. He rubbed his sore forehead again. At the moment both he and Roy were standing in the restricted section of the library. Roy pulled a dusty old book from the shelf. He handed it to Ed.

"So how did you get the bump?" Roy asked.

Ed glared. "Don't ask."

"I presume that a note with a teacher's signature is present."

Both Roy and Ed froze and slowly turned around. There, standing behind them, was the head librarian, Madam Pince. She was a tall old lady who reminded Ed of Professor McGonagall, just slightly more menacing when it came to books.

Roy shoved Ed around the corner. "Of course Madam Pince. I was just helping him get it." Madam Pince looked at her assistant with a questioning look. Roy just smiled nervously.

"Just be sure that he returns it," she said. Then she walked away.

Ed came around the corner holding the book. "What was that about?" he asked.

Roy pointed to the book. "Student aren't allowed in the restricted section without a note from a teacher. Both you and I would have gotten into big trouble if Madam Pince found out that you don't have a note. Not that Dumbledore would do much about it." He scratched his head and sighed.

"Oh."

Then something decided to land on Ed's head, bounce off and leap onto Roy's shoulder. Roy picked up whatever it was. He twitched. "Shinka?" he questioned, half glaring at the kitten.

Ed looked up to see his cat. "Shinka, why are you here?" Shinka just meowed. Roy handed Shinka back to Ed, who went and perched herself on top of Ed's head. Ed scowled. Shinka must believe she's some sort of queen or something, sitting up on Ed's head.

"You two make a real cute picture," teased Roy. There was a playful smirk on his face. Ed merely glared at his superior. Shinka meowed.

"I hear you had flying lesson this afternoon," said Roy, changing the subject. They walked down the aisle.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, with those Slytherins and that bastard Malfoy," he said.

"Yes. I saw."

Ed paled. "Y-you w-were w-watching?!" Roy smirked and Ed's hand slapped his forehead. Of course you would too if you just realized that you made a fool out of yourself in front of the person you li— errr... your superior.

=Flashback=

Madam Hooch, a lady with short, gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk, started the lesson. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Ed looked down. His broom was a very old one with twigs sticking out in different directions. He gently nudged it with his foot. It rolled over like good dog. Ed wasn't feeling very confident about flying anymore. Not with this old thing as his transportation.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

Ed wondered it that would work since his right hand was an automail one. Oh well, only one way to find out. "Up!" His broom hit him on the forehead. "Ow!" Ed glared at the broom this time. Well, at least it moved. He looked around. Harry's went straight into his hand. Ron got it about the second try. Neville's didn't move at all and Hermione's just rolled over.

Ed tried again. "Up!" This time the broom jumped into his hand. Then Madam Hooch showed them how to properly grip and mount their boom. Ed had been delighted when Madam Hooch told Draco that his grip was wrong and had been doing it wrong for years. He wasn't the only one. Harry and Ron were probably delighted as well.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your broom steady, rise a few a feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle—three—"

Ed watched as Neville suddenly pushed off hard before the whistle was even blown. 'Idiot,' he thought. "Neville Longbottom come down here right now," demanded Madam Hooch.

Neville came down alright, just the wrong way. He fell off. WHAM!!! In seconds Madam Hooch was at Neville's side, checking to make sure the poor boy was alright. "A broken wrist," she mumbled. She then turned to the class, "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear." She led Neville back to the castle.

Ed sat down on the grass and pulled out a book. That's when Harry got into a fight with Malfoy. Malfoy took Neville's Remembrall and took flight. Harry followed. Ed snapped his book shut and scrambled to his feet. "Harry, you're going to get in trouble!" Harry didn't listen. Ed was about to grab his broom and go after him when Malfoy dropped the Remembrall. Ed stopped heading towards his broom and ran towards where the Remembrall was falling. Harry was too...

And Harry got there first...

Then Professor McGonagall came.

"HARRY POTTER! _Never_— in all my years—," she started. Her face was red, presumably from anger. "—How _dare_ you—might have broken your neck—"

"It wasn't his fault," protested Ed. Professor McGonagall didn't listen. "Malfoy—"

"That's _enough_ Mr. Elric. Potter, follow me, now," she said in a strict tone. Harry followed her glumly back to the castle. Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, had looks of triumph on their faces. Ed glared at them.

&=====&

Madam Hooch soon came back and the lesson continued. Many of the Gryffindors weren't paying attention, half distracted from wondering what happened to Harry. Whether he was worried about Harry or not, Ed wasn't having much lucky on a broom anyways. So far his broom seemed to have a mind of its own and threw him off a couple times.

'I wonder if I'm allowed to set this thing on fire,' he thought darkly glaring at the broom. He could hear Malfoy's snickers from here. 'I wonder if Colonel would let me transform Malfoy into something... a frog maybe? Actually better yet, I'll take a leaf out of Scar's book and just kill the guy.' (Yes, in Ed's mind, Malfoy was so annoying that he was willing to kill him, but that won't happen in this fanfic.)

Ed got back onto his broom only to fall off again. As he silently cursed, he never noticed a certain flame alchemist, watching from the tower behind him with a dreamy look and a smirk on his face.

=End of Flashback=

"So what happened to Harry?" asked Roy.

Ed shrugged. "I don't know. I skipped dinner to come here. So I don't know if this is his last night or not." Ed felt sorry for Harry if it was his last night. It wasn't his fault; it was Malfoy's.

"Halloween is coming up," Roy said suddenly, changing the subject completely.

Ed blinked. That was right. Halloween was just around the corner. Ed smiled. "I wonder how they celebrate Halloween here," he wondered. Roy shrugged. Ed smile turned into a smirked. Either way, he was going to have fun this Halloween...

&-----------------------------------&

You were persistent, you know.

_That calling... _

_A voice, but not a voice._

_I couldn't help but hear_

I was rather annoyed. So I simply took you with me.

-Koumyou Sanzo, Saiyuki Vol 3 'Calling'

&--------------------------------&

Seito: Well that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Denying Destiny, Troll Trouble

Mesa no own HP or FMA 

Seito: 78 reviews... Still can't believe it

Seika: Just get the story started!

**The La/-/er:** Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Xsasukerebornx**

... ...I still don't get it...

**starlitsunbeams**

Died? Of course not! The main pairing is Roy/Ed and you're going to see that more because Malfoy doesn't appear in all the chapters.

**Crazy DOOM kitten**

Wow... three reviews... thank you!

**Chickee11**

Glomp!!! I'm so dedicating this chapter to you! My first fanart!! I can't believe it! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Yes umm... your question... Dumbledore knows that Ed is searching for the stone but as the saying goes you don't learn anything if everything is handed to you on a silver platter. So Ed doesn't know that the stone is at Hogwarts for at the moment it's just a rumor to him.

**Saya the Demoness**

That's a very good point. After all the only time you can really consider the language barriar as a problem is when the anime does take place in Japan. Ex: Digimon (Tokyo Tower). Of course some of us forget that and think that Japanese is the main language used in all anime, (myself included).

**To the rest of the reviewers**

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&-------------------&

_Yoake Mae_

&-------------------&

**Chapter IV**

**Denying Destiny; Troll Trouble**

&--------------------&

_Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa_

_Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru_

More effort, more damage--this is my daily life.

Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort...

_Atsukute, tsurai jibun wo kakushite, mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time.

&-----------------------&

Ed later found out that Harry ended up as the Seeker for the Gryffindor team. Professor Dumbledore bent the rules a bit and allowed Harry to play. So the next day, Harry received his broomstick, a Nimbus Two Thousand. ("You're joking right?" –Ed "Does it look like I am?" –Harry "You've got to be the youngest Seeker in a century!" –Ron) Malfoy was in shock and could only stare in disbelief and horror much to Ed and Ron's delight. (Harry was still wishing that Malfoy would change his attitude...)

Then Halloween came...

It was a bright and early Halloween morning. The sun hung low in the sky, having just risen a few hours before. The sky seemed to be colorless, just barely a light blue. A few clouds rolled by. The sunlight was just pouring into the room when Ron felt something poking him.

"Mmmm... go away... five more minutes... mmm..." mumbled Ron. He batted the thing away. The poking didn't stop. Finally Ron gave up and turned over. Groggily, he opened his eyes, screamed and then fainted. All the other boys in the room woke up with a jump.

"Ron?" asked Harry. The redhead didn't answer, having fallen unconscious and out of his bed. Standing by Ron's bed was a small creature. Its face was twisted and deformed. There were small trickles of blood dripping down its face. It had a black body that seemed to float in the air.

"What is that thing?" asked Dean. Harry pulled out his wand just in case. He didn't know if that thing would attack him or the other boys and it was good to have his wand handy in case Harry needed a spell and fast. Then something attacked him, well... leaped at him, at least.

"AHHHHH!!"

"Harry!" said Dean.

Harry managed to pull off the thing that atta—err... jumped at him. Then he blinked, recognizing the small thing. A small reddish, brown colored fluffball. It was Ed's cat, Shinka. "Shinka?" asked Harry, wondering what the small kitten was doing, jumping at him.

Then the creature started to laugh, drawing the attention of the boys again. The creature pulled off its face to reveal the laughing face of Ed.

"You should have seen your faces," laughed Ed.

Harry just stared in shock. "What-why—"he stammered, near speechless. Ed smiled.

"Happy Halloween," he said. After all, part of the fun on Halloween was scaring people. It's too bad that Harry and rest of the boys had to be Ed's unlucky victims. On the ground, Ron slowly began to recover from his shock. That was until he saw Ed's head floating in midair, where the creature's head used to be. Ron fainted again.

&------&

Charms Class

"Sorry about that Ron," apologized Ed. He had to make sure Ron wasn't angry about the stunt Ed pulled this morning. Although it was funny to hear Ron shriek like a girl. Ed would remember that for a long time.

"It's okay," said Ron. He didn't blame Ed, just wished that next year Ed would choose someone else to scare.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too— never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Ed glared at the feather that refused to move. They were trying to levitate the feather. He was paired up with Harry while Ron (who was sitting right next to them) was stuck with Hermione as his partner. Ed felt very sorry for Ron. He didn't want to put up with Ms. Bossy anymore then he needed to.

Ed poked the feather with his wand, seeing if prodding the feather would get it float in the air. Suddenly it went 'BOOM!!!!' It burst into flames. Both Harry and Ed went into a panic and started to put the fire out with their hats. It left a black ring of ashes on their desk and Ed was covered in soot from the neck up. He let out a weak cough. "Remind me not to do that again," he told Harry. Harry nodded in agreement and went to grab another feather.

"You're saying it wrong," snapped Hermione. "It's Win—_gar_—dium Levi—o—sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron glared at her and snarled, "You do it, then, if you're so clever." Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_

Their feather slowly rose into the air, hovering a good four feet off their desk. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!" Ron was in a very bad mood after that.

&------&

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron mumbled darkly as he, Harry and Ed walked through the crowded corridors.

"Ignore her," said Ed. "She's just being a bossy know-it-all who's getting on everyone's nerves."

Suddenly someone pushed past them. It was Hermione. "I think she heard you guys," said Harry. The three of them were stunned to see her in tears.

"So?" said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've noticed that she's got no friends." Ed nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

&-----&

Dinner came faster then Ed could imagine and he was happy about it too. The Great Hall was decorated in the Halloween spirit. There were Jack-o-lanterns everywhere- on the tables, on the corner of the hallways and on the stairways. Thousands of bats swooped down from the ceiling; they seemed like black clouds.

Ed was about to 'dig in' when the door of the Great Hall suddenly burst open. In stumbled Professor Quirrell in a frantic state. His face was pale, his robes a mess. "Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know." Then he fainted.

Panic broke out through the Great Hall. Whispers about the troll and what they were going to do, raced like wildfire throughout the students. Dumbledore's purple firecrackers from his wand managed to silent everyone. "Prefects," he rumbled, "lead you Houses back to the dormitories immediately!" Everyone began to move.

Ed got in line with the other Gryffindors. Just as they were leaving, he spotted Ron and Harry sneaking away. He quickly caught up with them. "Where are you going," he hissed.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll," said Harry.

You have no idea how much it tempted Ed to just say, 'leave her there', but he knew that it wouldn't be right. No matter how much he hated her. "Fine. But I'm coming with you," he whispered. He really doubted that Harry and Ron could take on a troll alone. Then again he wasn't sure if he could take on a troll alone.

&-------&

Roy scanned the crowds to see if Ed was with his house. He didn't see the young alchemist anywhere. 'He didn't go after the troll, did he? That baka. What part of 'return to your dormitories' didn't he understand? I don't care whether or not if he can take on a troll, why isn't he with his house?!'

Roy left the other teachers to go in search of a certain blond boy who had a tendency of getting into trouble. Before he did that, he slipped on a single white glove with a certain circle design. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

&-------&

Ed let out a curse. A rather loud one, mind you, but it didn't really matter now, did it? The problem? There were two trolls, not one. The other problem? They were stuck in a confined space, in the girls' bathroom. 'This is bad, real bad,' thought Ed. 'I wonder if this counts as 'direct circumstances'?'

He jumped out of the way of the swing of the troll's club. 'Too late to think about it, if I don't want to get killed I better do something about it now.'

"What are we going to do," asked Harry. There was a small trickle of blood flowing down from his forehead. He had gotten a cut from a piece of rock that flew when one of the trolls smashed his club into the wall. Those trolls weren't very smart creatures were they?

"This is all my fault," mumbled Hermione. She shivered behind the three boys, soaking wet from the water that burst from one of the broken pipes, caused again by one of the trolls waving his club.

"Damnit," cursed Ed. "I'm going to get in trouble for this, but I consider this direct circumstances. Plus, I don't have much of a choice." Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared at him, confused at what he meant. Ed didn't say anything. Instead he clapped his hands together, the air around him sparking a blue color. He touched his right arm, transforming it into a sharp blade. The white glove he normally wore on his right hand tore into many pieces.

"W-what," stammered Harry, not understanding. How did Ed do that? All he did was touch his right arm and it turned into a blade. There was no incantation, so it wasn't a spell. Was it a higher type of magic? If so, then how did Ed learn it? They were first years, there was no way this type of magic was in their range.

His only answer from Ed was, "It's the reason why I'm called 'Fullmetal'." Then Ed leaped at one of the trolls, his blade cutting into its skin. He dodged the other troll's club only to see the first one heading towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ed clapped his hands again and slammed them onto the ground. A wall suddenly appeared between them and the troll's club. It didn't matter much. The troll smashed through it. Ed cursed again.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ron's quick thinking just saved all of them. The troll's club floated in midair before landing on the troll's head with a 'BONK!'. That took care of one troll. That left one more. Ed tensed, ready to attack when a burst of flame came out of nowhere. It hit the troll head on, knocking it into the wall. Dust flew as the impact was heard, shaking the entire bathroom.

Ed shielded his eyes from the dust. When it cleared, it showed the first person and the last person that Ed wanted to see. There in all his glory, much like a knight showing up to rescue the damsel in distress or princess, was Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, with his spark glove ready and aimed at the unmoving trolls bodies as a precaution. (Seito: -smile-)

"Roy," said Ed. He didn't realize that he had just called his superior by his first name, something he had never done before. Then again, Roy didn't notice either. If he did, the Flame Alchemist didn't say anything or show that he did.

"You always were getting yourself into trouble, Fullmetal," Roy mumbled. "You and I are going to have a long talk after this." Ed gulped and nodded. Roy lowered his hand, sure that both trolls were out for the count.

"Get out of here," he ordered. "Unless you want to get in trouble with the other teachers." Ed nodded and helped Hermione up. They slipped past Roy and headed straight for the common room. Just as they went around the corner, the footsteps of the other teachers could be heard, heading straight for the bathroom. Roy slipped his spark glove back into his pocket. It would seem the teachers heard or felt the noise of the fight. Now what story should he make up to explain this scene to them?

"Roy! Did you do this?" demanded Professor McGonagall. The girl's bathroom laid in ruins, water dripping out of broken pipes and sinks. The walls were covered in soot and the bodies of the two trolls were in the center of the room. One troll had horrible burn marks; the other had a big bump on its head. There was debris everywhere.

"Ummm... Yes. Well, ummm, part of it. The other half was caused by the trolls," said Roy half truthfully. There was a bit of anxiety in his voice. 'Why am I taking the blame for Ed,' he wondered. He hoped the other teachers wouldn't be too angry at the damage. To tell the truth, he only did the burn marks. Anything else was a result from the trolls smashing. From what he could tell, Ed only created one thing, a wall, which the trolls smashed through pretty easily. So in reality, most of the damage was the trolls' fault, not his and not Ed's.

"How did you do that?" asked Professor Flitwick. "You cast a fire spell didn't you? Which spell? I have never seen such a powerful spell."

Roy sweatdropped and smiled nervously. 'How am I going to explain this?' "It was nothing" he started.

&------&

Once inside the common room (which was near empty), Ed returned his hand back to normal. Harry could only stare in wonder and in shock at the automail hand. "Ed," he started. Ed cut him off.

"Not now, Harry," he said. Ed didn't want to explain about his automail hand and his alchemy skill now. He had other things to worry about. Ed was already dreading seeing Roy again. The colonel wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily nor was he going to put this matter to rest. He could just hear the teasing from Roy about how he was nearly beaten by a troll.

"Ummm... thank you," whispered Hermione. "For coming to rescue me."

"Psh," blew out Ed, "Look I have this rule I live by. It's called 'Exact Trade'. I saved your life, so in return stop acting like a bossy know-it-all. You'll make friends a lot easier. Well, it's not an exact trade, but it's close enough." He smiled.

Hermione blinked, stunned by the speech. She had a lot of thinking to do tonight. Ed had made some really good points. Then Ed went upstairs to his bed. He was tired. Shinka meowed a hello to him as he let out a yawn. Ed scratched her ear, put on a new glove for his right hand and then fell on to his bed, falling asleep instantly. Halloween had been a long and busy day

&-----------------&

May the lost lambs have peace...

May the wolves no longer bare their fangs...

And may this demon feel the crushing blow of DEATH!

-Rosette, Chrono Crusade, Vol. 1, Chapter 1

&--------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Seito: I really liked this chapter. -Happy sigh-

Seika: Don't you have bio notes to finish?

Seito: -Ignoring her muse/OC- Let's see if we break 100 reviews this time. -Still can't believe how much reviews she has-

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. A Doomed Fate? Quidditch Season Begins

Mesa no own FMA or HP

Seito: My 100th review!!! YAY!!!!!!!! Well first quarter is coming to end and I have a week of vacation before it's back to school. Hopefully I can get a few chapters and stories done during the time. Let's answer reviews...

**To Tepaol**

First off, thanks for being my 100th reviewer, now to answer your review. Actually I have a beta reader (La/-/er: I'm insulted here) but yeah there are probably a few things that we both missed. (Probably in the Author Notes as I type it after my beta reads it) Also I do have fun writing this and to be completely honest, it's a lot easier to write this fic then any other AU I've written (or attempted to). Alchemy... well until I can introduce it to the story, there's probably not going to be a whole lot of it yet. As for the height part, well it's not so far-fetched. I know kids 2-3 years younger then me and they are towering over me. I think the height gene skipped my generation. It's a bit depressing.

**To Manaka**

Translate into Thai Language? –stares in complete shock- Wow... Sure I guess you can. Just give me the credit that I wrote the story. Umm but your review kinda got messed up so I didn't know what the ending of your email address was.

**To bOw-doWn-tO-KeiKO**

Winry won't be coming into the picture any time soon (mainly because I forgot about her) but you'll see Al soon. That's all I'll say.

**To The La/-/er**

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**To Agate**

I haven't been able to come up with a real good reason for why Ed is 15 and in first year but I'll give the same answer as everyone else who asked. As far as the age difference we were struggling whether to make this pre-manga or during. We were just went with during the manga. But at the moment we don't have a reason yet... hehe. Unless you want to consider that he's a late bloomer in magic? Or that all his jumping around the world made it hard for Hogwarts to get a letter to him.

**To Lunatic Pandora1**

-Pulls out hair- everyone likes picking on authoress's mistakes don't they? Why can't people just accept what is written? –Ahem- sorry had to get that off my chest. The only logical answer I can come up for your question is that Ed didn't exactly have thing to think things clearly. It's one of those split seconds decisions that you don't really have time to think things through. Beside a bathroom isn't not the easiest place to create a hand; very confined spaces. As far as the spelling of Chrno Crusade, I've seen two version. The one with the second one might be the fault of the English translation (stupid dubbers...) and the way its spelled in Japanese doesn't really help (kurono in katakana) yeah I just went with my book said. It was spelled with two _o'_s so I wrote it that way. Chrno is probably the right way though... (It looks kinda funny that way)

**To the rest of the reviewers**

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!

Seito: Now let's get on with the story.

&-----------------&

_Yoake Mae_

&-----------------&

**Chapter V**

**100th Special!**

**A Doomed Fate? Quidditch Season Begins**

&-------------------&

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.

&-------------------&

November quickly came and several things happened. First, to Ed's relief, he and Roy didn't have that 'talk' for a long time. The rest of the professors were still trying to figure out how Roy knocked out two trolls, burned half the bathroom, create a lot of rubble, and come out unscratched from the fight. Of course that didn't mean Ed got out of that meeting... but we'll go into that later. Second, it took her awhile, but Hermione took Ed's advice and slowly began to change her attitude. She also began to hang out with Ron and Harry. Third was that Quidditch season started, leaving Harry swamped with practice and homework. Fourth was that as winter came, the air grew colder. The last thing was Harry, Ron, and Hermione 'almost' forgetting about Ed's automail arm and his unusual abilities.

Anyways, at the moment, everyone was at the Quidditch field watching the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Well, everyone but Ed and Roy, who were currently in the library, discussing certain matters.

"I can't believe you went after that troll! I knew you were reckless, but that was crazy!" Roy paced back and forth. He was angry, not because Ed disobeyed him, but at the thought of what could have happened to Ed. The boy could have killed himself and Roy would have never forgiven himself if that happened.

Ed was silent, just watching Roy pace back and forth. He interpreted Roy's anger as him disobeying the Professors and him. Ed didn't notice that Roy was genuinely worried. Roy continued to rant on, blaming himself for reasons he didn't know while thinking the worst possibilities that could have happened.

Finally Roy ended with a sigh and said, "Try not to be so reckless, Fullmetal."

Ed only nodded in understanding. Then another thought dawned on Roy. "Those kids, Potter and his friends, how much did you tell them?"

"Nothing," said Ed. He shrugged, "I think they forgot about it. I didn't really want to explain about my automail limbs and alchemy."

Roy nodded. "Yes. That's why I said not to use alchemy. The wizarding world has no idea about alchemy. Often, it is mistaken as magic or a form of it. Plus, I don't think the muggle born kids would be comfortable if they knew you were a part of the army."

Ed nodded in understanding. Just then he spotted something very strange. Something was jerking around, tossing like a wild buffalo at a rodeo in the sky. What was that? "Is that Harry?" Ed asked.

Indeed it was. Harry's broom was jerking around, trying to throw Harry off.

"He's going to fall from that height," said Roy. He grabbed one of the telescopes that laid near by. He peered through it, looking at who would cause such a thing. It had to be someone, one of the teachers who were jinxing the broom with dark magic. "Either Snape or Quirrell is the one responsible. They're both chanting something," he said.

"Unless we want this to turn into a murder scene," said Ed, his golden eyes growing hard, "We better get down there and stop them." They raced out of the library and down to the field.

&-------------&

"Does Snape or Quirrell have a grudge against Potter?" asked Roy as they ran. They made a sharp turn around the corner, skidding a bit.

"No," said Ed. "Well, Snape does seem to hate Harry. He's always picking on him during class." He leaped down a few steps, skipping across the stones as he landed. They were almost at the Quidditch field.

"But why would Snape do such a thing?" asked Roy. "It's not everyday a teacher tries to kill one of their students. No matter how much the teacher hates the student." The Quidditch field was just around the corner at the end of the hallway.

"Dunno," said Ed. There, the Quidditch field. Harry's broom was still jerking around, out of control. The game was at a halt as everyone could only stare in wonder and amazement. "How do we stop Snape?" asked Ed.

"We have to break his eye contact," said Roy. Ed blinked and stared. Roy noticed the look. "What?" he asked. "I read it somewhere." Then under his breath he mumbled, "There's nothing else to do in a library."

"I guess it's would be a little too obvious if I go and transfigure something," said Ed.

"Yes, it would be," said Roy. "But fire is a little less obvious." He pulled his spark glove over his hand. There was a smirk on his face. Ed, catching onto what Roy was implying, began to smirk as well.

Roy took off towards the teacher's box. "Stay here and be ready to catch him if he falls," instructed Roy.

Ed blinked. "So does that mean?"

"Yes. If Harry falls," said Roy. Ed turned his attention to the sky. Harry's broom was still out of control, tossing and turning like crazy. 'Get there soon, Roy,' thought Ed. ' I really don't want someone else I know die.'

&---&

Roy raced up the stairs to the teachers' box. 'Why does there have to be so many stairs?!' Soon he reached the top. 'Which one is Snape's coat?' Roy soon found it. He snapped his fingers lightly so that there was a small spark. Slowly that spark grew into a flame. Roy quickly left as confusion ran through the teachers' box.

"Severus! Your cloak!" yelled one of the teachers. Snape started to put out fire, knocking down several of the other professors in his frantic state; Quirrell was one of them.

Meanwhile, Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick—he hit the field on all fours— coughed— and something gold fell into his hand. "I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

&--------------------------------------------&

Winter was slowly coming. The air had an icy touch and many students dished out the warmer, thicker clothes. Snow began to fall as everyone could barely wait for Christmas break, which was still a good three weeks away. (Ed was sure his automail limbs were going to freeze on him in such cold weather.)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione started searching the library. They were trying to research someone called Nicolas Flamel. Hagrid had mentioned him to them and they believed Flamel had something to do with whatever was on the third floor. They were constantly searching the library, but it was hard to do so with Madam Pince breathing down their necks and Roy's watchful eyes. ("I swear he's got eyes everywhere! We think he's sleeping, he's actually watching us; we think he's reading, he's actually watching us. How does he do it?!" –Ron)

So one morning, in early December, the three of them were in the library once more, searching for Flamel. With Ron and Hermione standing just down the aisle, reading, Harry slowly wandered into the restricted section.

Leisurely, Harry moved towards the shelves. No sign of Madam Pince or Roy yet. Harry was just about to pull one of the books free from the shelf when someone's voice scared him

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry turned around. There was Ed dressed in a red coat and black clothes instead of his Hogwarts robes. Tucked under his arms was a dusty red covered book. His white gloves were turning a brown color from the dust that covered the books. Harry looked at Ed's right hand, briefly wondering about Ed's metal hand.

"Harry?"

Ed's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts. "I'm looking for something," said Harry. He couldn't think of a better excuse.

"Then you're in the wrong section."

From behind Ed, Roy appeared. Harry blinked, surprised at the sudden appearance of the assistant librarian. Harry was starting to believe Roy had eyes everywhere.

Footsteps were heard. Roy looked down the aisle he just came from. Ed quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the restricted section and around the corner.

"Roy? I heard voices," came Madam Pince's sharp voice.

"No one here," Roy lied. He gave a small smile to reassure the head librarian.

From around the corner, Harry blinked rapidly. Did Roy just lie for him and Ed? Why would a teacher do that? Slowly the footsteps faded away and Roy appeared around the corner again.

"She's gone," he said. He ran his hand through his black curls of hair, mumbling incoherently under his breath. Then he turned to Ed and asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?" Roy walked back to the restricted section. Ed followed. Harry took a hesitant step, but followed too. Ron and Hermione quickly followed as well. Maybe they could grab a few books....

Ed handed the book he was holding. "No. It's not in here." Roy put the book back on the shelf.

"Have you tried the Dark Arts section?"

"Yes. It's not there either," scowled Ed.

"Spells and Potions Section?"

"Nope."

"Great Achievements?"

"Not there either."

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared in silently as Roy listed off the titles of books and the sections they would be in as Ed continued to say no to every single one.

"Did Ed read all of those books?" asked Ron in amazement.

"That can't be," said Hermione. "Over half of the ones Mr. Mustang are listing are in the restricted section. There's no way Ed could have gotten them without a teacher's note."

"Maybe he doesn't need one," said Harry. "Ed knows Mr. Mustang and it seems they know each other quite well. Maybe Mr. Mustang is letting Ed read in the restricted section and not telling Madam Pince."

Hermione stared in shock. "That's against the rules and abuse of privilege! Not to mention it's unfair to the rest of us students!"

"They're good friends," said Ron. "Friends do things for each other, even if it means breaking a few a rules. As long as Madam Pince doesn't find out, both of them are okay."

Hermione looked mad. "That's not right. We should tell her!"

"Still like sticking to the rules, Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to see Ed standing behind her. "The difference between you and me is that 'Mr. Mustang' trusts me. I'm only looking for one thing."

Hermione was about to protest even further when Harry cut her off. "Ed when you were reading, did you ever come across someone named Flamel?"

Ed blinked and thought about. "Flamel," he mumbled, racking his brain to see if he remembered. "Sorry. Don't think so," said Ed. "Why?"

Harry shook his head. "Never mind. It isn't that important."

&----------------&

A few days later Professor McGonagall came around with a list asking who would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. Ron and his brothers were staying as his parents were off to visit one of Ron's older brother who had graduated already. Harry signed up immediately. There was no way he was going to go back to the Dursleys for Christmas. He didn't want to see them any sooner then he had to. However, Hermione was going home for the winter break. Now Ed was stuck with a decision. To stay or not to stay, that is the question.

So both him and Roy were sitting in the library wondering if they should stay or go home.

"Well, if we stay, you can use the library to its full use because Pince isn't going to be here," said Roy. He casually tossed a small ball up.

"But I also want to see Al," said Ed. He leaned back in his chair. On the floor Shinka was playing with the ends of his black robes. In front of him, another dusty, old book was opened.

"Other than those back at headquarters, there's nothing for me to do back there but paperwork and no one to celebrate Christmas with either," said Roy. The ball slipped out of his fingers. Before he could pick it up, Shinka attacked it and claimed it as hers. Roy twitched and then glared at the cat.

Ed sat straight, just remembering something. "By the way, are those rumors true? The one about the stone being right here, in Hogwarts," he whispered.

Roy shrugged. "Good question. I haven't heard a single thing from anyone. Then again, the library isn't the best place to get information from anything other than the books. I've skimmed just as much books as you and still I haven't found anything. The professors here aren't the most gossipy type for those kind of things anyways."

Ed slumped back down in his chair. "Figures. If anything, only a few professors know if it's here or not. Dumbledore isn't going to tell his entire staff if they have nothing to do with it. It's probably his most trusted professor like McGonagall or Flitwick."

"That still leaves us with the question of whether or not we stay," said Roy. He managed to reclaim the ball from Shinka until Shinka decided to bite his leg. With a small 'yelp' he dropped the ball again. Shinka quickly snatched it. As his superior and cat fought, Ed paid no attention to them, much less noticing what was going on. ("My ball!" –Roy "Meow!!!! Hiss!!!" –Shinka)

This was going to take a lot more thinking. Ed wanted to go home but he wanted to stay here and find out more about the philosopher's stone so he could restore Al and himself.

To stay or to leave...?

&--------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

...... If someone did that to me...

I'd find him, no matter what.

And then I'd tell him to shut it and pop him in the head

-Kouryuu, Saiyuki Vol 3, 'Calling'

&--------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Seito: Alright seeya next chapter! Hope ya enjoyed this one.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Threads of Destiny Snowball and Friends

Mesa no own FMA or HP

Seito: YAY!!! My first year anniversary as Seito! Throws confetti in the air Cookies for everyone!! My gift to you guys as part as my first anniversary as Seito is a massive update. (2 Naruto, 2 FMA, stories) FMA fans there's also another FMA short story that I posted. It's called _Paper Triangles_. The last of my three part Paper Series.

Now let's answer the reviews...

**To chickee11**

Ooo I can I have that article?

**To Lunatic Pandora1**

Thanks for telling me it's Chrno. I'll keep that in mind and use it for future reference.

**To kimmycat**

It's better to put it in bold. If I didn't (for some reason) people always seem to skip it. That's why I put anything important in bold.

**To Le Usako**

Thanks for giving my story a chance. That brighten my day because just recently I was flamed by someone who hated shonen ai. I also thank you for the 5 reviews you submit in a role. Though I'm not a big fan of nuts...I'll take cookies! In fact here, have one yourself -hands over a cookie-

**To Kin Tsuchi**

Gasp! –big smile- Brownies!!! (Seika: -hits head against wall- You people are going to make her hyper... Al: Cheer up, Seika-chan. It's just a party. Seika: Seito and sugar is not a good combination, okay? Al: ... okay...) I don't mind glomps. Just as long as you stop so I can continue writing (or breath at least). : P I can't add in Envy and the others cause I don't know too much about them. So they won't be showing up in this book.

**To The La/-/er**

Hiiii!!!! Have a cookie!! –hands out cookies- (Seika: Two hyper writers. Both of which use me a character in their short stories sometimes... Someone up there hates me)

**To Daria**

-Blush- Genius? I don't think this story goes that far... Hmm... If I'm reading your review right... are you reading my mind?

**To Cor-chan**

http : (slash) (slash) w. deviantart . com / deviation / 10568454 / That's the link, put it together and add in two more 'w's and it'll take you there.

**To everyone else who reviewed**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!! AND EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE A COOKIE! –hands out cyber cookies-**

&-------------------&

_Yoake Mae_

&------------------&

**Chapter VI**

**Threads of Fate; Snowball and Friends**

&------------------&

_Hottokeba, hashiru omoi yo_

_Yume mo mata, sure chigai_

If I let my emotions free,

My dreams will once again not go well.

&-------------------&

The holidays were just about to start and with a guilty heart Ed signed up to stay at Hogwarts. Then he went up to his room and wrote a long, detailed letter to Al telling him what he found and that he wouldn't be coming home for Christmas. Roy had no problem telling his subordinates that he wouldn't be coming back for the holidays. ("Damnit, why does the Colonel get to stay in a big school with tons of food?" –Havoc. 'He just doesn't want to do the paperwork.' –Hawkeye)

The day before the rest of the students left to go home, it snowed several feet. Ed was shaken awake early that morning, disturbing his slumber.

"Ed! Wake up!"

Ed turned over sleepily. The blurry outline of Harry came into his vision. Ed turned back over and fell back asleep. Harry didn't stop. "Ed!" Shinka, who just sleeping seconds earlier, let out a small hiss for being waken from her sleep.

Finally Ed gave in. "What," he snapped.

Harry just grinned and pointed out the window. Ed stumbled out of bed and looked outside. His eyes widened. Outside was a winter wonderland. Everything was covered in snow. The lake was frozen and there was a chill in the air. Ed could even see his breath.

"Nice isn't it," said Harry.

Before Ed could even respond a snowball flew into his face. As he brushed off the snow from his face and looked down, a familiar laugh reached his ears.

Dressed in a long black coat and white gloves, was Roy. The Flame Alchemist was laughing. As Ed glared down at him, Roy's laughter subsided and he smirked. "Good morning Fullmetal," he said.

Ed growled. In a few minutes he was dressed and outside. Seconds later Roy was dodging volleys of snowballs, laughing all the while. "You're going to have to do better than that," teased Roy. He threw another snowball at Ed's face.

"WHY, YOU?!?!!!!!"

Harry and Ron soon joined them outside, but wisely avoided Roy and Ed's battle. Ron and Harry had a snowball fight with Fred and George instead. In the background they could hear Ed's yells a hundred yards away.

"What?! I am not short!!!"

Hermione soon joined Harry and Ron. She blinked as she heard the yells. "Do they always fight like this," she asked. Ed ran by, throwing another snowball, which missed Roy again. Harry and Ron shrugged. They still didn't understand how Ed knew Mr. Mustang in the first place.

Roy dodged Ed's latest snowball. He really enjoyed teasing the younger alchemist. 'He's so cute when he's angry,' he thought. Realizing what he just thought caused Roy to stop and think. 'Wait, what did I just think?' Before he could ponder on those thoughts, a snowball hit him in the back of his head.

"Got you!" shouted Ed.

Roy pushed aside those thoughts and threw another snowball. It hit Ed on the back. Ed growled and resumed his chase as Roy took off. Roy would ponder about those thoughts later. He had a snowball fight to win.

&------------&

"What is this," demanded Ed.

"A snowman," Roy answered casually. He patted the snow on the snowman. Ed glared at the snowman before glaring at Roy.

"This is an insult!" yelled Ed.

Roy looked at him. "Why?" he asked.

Ed's glare grew fiercer. The snowman Roy was building stood just an inch taller than Ed and the assistant librarian wasn't making any movement to change the size of the snowman.

"What?" asked Roy. There was a small smirk on his face as Ed continued to glare at him. Just rub it in that Ed is short, why don't you Roy? Ed maintained his glare as Shinka, who followed her master out, decided to perch herself on top of the snowman's head, declaring it as her territory much like everything else that Ed owned.

&-----The Next Day-----&

Harry, Ron, Ed and Roy (for some odd reason) were down at the train station to say goodbye to Hermione who would be leaving to go home for the holidays. "Have a safe trip," wished Ron.

"Bye," said Ed.

"Goodbye," said Hermione. She was about to get onto the train when something decided to hug Ed.

"Nii-san!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared in bewilderment as Ed and Roy blinked in shock. Who wouldn't? A giant suit of armor came out of nowhere and hugged Ed. "Al," asked Ed. "What are you doing here?"

The suit of armor let go of Ed. "Your headmaster sent a letter saying I could stay here for the holidays." Ed blinked trying to understand what his brother just said before it hit him.

"That's great!" shouted Ed.

Roy smiled until he heard someone speak very softly. "Colonel."

Roy turned around. There behind him was First Lieutenant Hawkeye, Second Lieutenant Havoc, and for some reason, Major Armstrong. Hawkeye was the one who addressed him. "Hello, Colonel."

Before Roy could even say anything, Hawkeye handed Roy an envelope. Roy blinked and asked, "What is this?"

"Your paperwork sir. Well, part of your paperwork," Hawkeye explained calmly. She then pointed to the boxes that Major Armstrong and Second Lieutenant Havoc were holding. "And that's the rest of your paperwork, sir." Roy could only stare. How on earth?! When did his paperwork pile up so high?!?!

In the background Ed and Al were chatting up a storm. They were happy to see each other. All the while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared in shock; the three of them, speechless.

"Ummm, who are you people?" asked Harry.

Everyone stopped what they were doing. (Roy was grateful because it just saved him an earful from Hawkeye.) Al walked over to them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Alphonse Elric."

Hermione blinked once, twice, three times. The suit of armor just spoke. How was that possible? The ones in Hogwarts couldn't even do that! Then Al's words sank in. "Elric? You're Ed's brother?!"

Harry and Ron were still too shocked to say anything. Al nodded. "That's right. I'm Ed's younger brother."

"But how?! You're just a suit—" Hermione found her mouth covered by Ed's hand.

"He likes wearing a suit of armor, okay?" whispered Ed. "It's insulting if you say he's just a suit of armor." Hermione nodded.

"So who are they?" asked Ron, temporarily recovering from his shock. He pointed towards Hawkeye, Havoc, and Armstrong.

"Just some of my friends," said Roy quickly. "No mentioning of rank, alchemy, or military," he whispered to the three standing behind him. The three looked at him, confused at what the Flame Alchemist meant. Havoc was about to ask 'why' when Roy shot him a look that said, that's-an-order! Havoc immediately shut up and didn't say a word.

Hawkeye decided to speak up and introduce herself. "Hello. I'm Riza Hawkeye. You can call me Riza." She held her hand out. Harry realizing what she was doing, shook it.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," said Harry.

Armstrong introduced himself and Havoc next. "I am Alex Louis Armstrong and this is Havoc." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to get over their apparent shock, but nodded in understanding and as a hello.

&-----On the Train-----&

The only heir to the Malfoy name sat inside of the train compartment. He stared outside the window as the scenes went flying by. Crabbe and Goyle were somewhere else, since Draco sent them away. Draco was trying to figure out what happened two days ago.

&--------Flashback--------&

"Malfoy!"

Draco turned around. There was the 'boy-who-lived' heading towards him. Draco wondered if Potter was coming here to yell at him. After the side remark he made in potions class, he wouldn't be surprised.

However, he was not expecting Potter to say 'catch!' and then disappear. Draco caught whatever it was with ease. He still wasn't expecting to catch a small box that said 'Merry Christmas, Malfoy.' Did Potter just give him a gift?

&-----End of Flashback------&

Draco still didn't understand. He fingered the small box. Why the hell did Potter give him a gift?! It didn't make any sense at all!

&------Christmas Morning-----&

Ed awoke to Shinka's meowing. She was meowing rather loudly. There was a light 'thump' and Shinka's meows turned into hisses. Ed half assumed that someone threw a pillow at his kitten. He felt sorry for whoever it was.

Havoc's yells and screams were heard as Shinka got her revenge. Annoyed, Ed threw a pillow in the direction of the noise. The sudden stop of screams told him that he hit his target. Ed was just feeling that sleepy feeling returning to him when Ron and Harry busted into the room.

There were two groans and a yelp. Shinka bit Havoc's leg, which explained the yelp. The two groans came from Ed and Roy, both whom wanted to sleep. ('I should burn them.' –Roy) Al merely looked up and Armstrong was still sound asleep, not noticing the commotion that was going on.

"Merry Christmas," said Ron happily. There was a big smile on his face.

Ed considered hurting (Roy greatly considered burning) Ron, but decided against it and fell back asleep. After all it was too early. Six in the morning is always too early. So unless there was a fire or danger there was no way Ed was getting up.

"How can you still be sleeping?!" asked Harry. "It's Christmas morning!" He got two grunts and another 'Ow'. (Shinka was still attacking Havoc. "Damn cat." –Havoc -bite- "Ow!" –Havoc)

"There's no use trying," said Al. "You wouldn't be able to get them up without getting hurt in the process."

"Yeah, but don't you want to open presents?" asked Ron.

"Ah... well... we don't really celebrate Christmas," said Al.

The two boys just stared in shock. Not celebrate Christmas?! That was absurd! "Why not?" asked Harry. That was all he could muster. He never had a true Christmas before and never thought he would meet anyone who DIDN'T want to celebrate Christmas.

"Nii-san and I are always traveling. So if anything, we get each other something small. Everyone else is kinda busy all year round and some don't even have families to celebrate with," explained Al.

Hawkeye appeared in the doorway. "Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," said the three boys who were awake.

Just then Shinka came trotting by, carrying a fuzzy nightcap. Havoc tripped, covered in scratches and teeth marks. "Come back here, you damn feline!" Harry wondered if Shinka was actually a lion/tiger or even a dog underneath that reddish-brown color fur because she certainly didn't act like a kitten.

Hawkeye then noticed that Roy was reaching for his spark glove. The Flame Alchemist was not a morning person at this hour and if they didn't get out of here fast, they were all going to become cinders soon. Acting fast, she threw Havoc out of the room, pushed Al out, grabbed Harry and Ron, and closed the door.

"What did you do that for?" asked Havoc. He rubbed his head where it had hit the wall. Another thing he could add to his list of injuries.

"Do you really want to become a pile of ashes?" asked Hawkeye. Havoc's mouth shaped an 'o' shape when he realized what she meant.

&--------&

An hour later, Armstrong appeared, wishing a Merry Christmas to everyone and giving everyone a bone-crushing hug. An hour and half after that (8: 30 am) Roy and Ed woke up. Shinka was on the prowl, having found the pile of presents which acted like a hunting ground. She managed to attack Havoc twice already.

"Good morning," said Al as his brother and Roy walked into the common room. Ed yawned and mumbled a soft 'good morning'. Roy just collapsed into one of the chairs still half asleep.

As you are probably wondering why Roy, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Armstrong are in the Gryffindor common room, that answer will be explained. Dumbledore, knowing almost everything, allowed the four adults to board in the near empty Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron didn't really question why, just assumed that Dumbledore had a good reason to do so and the four adults seemed to be good friends of Ed.

The four adults, the two Elric brothers, Ron, Harry, and Shinka were the only ones in the common room. Fred and George opened their presents, grabbed Percy (Ron's brother, third oldest, and Gryffindor perfect) and left. There was a second year Gryffindor that stayed back for the holidays, but he left early this morning too.

Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess (a game Roy had taken a liking to) in the corner. Hawkeye was going through some of the papers Roy finished. Armstrong was reading a book and Havoc was on the look out for Shinka, who attacked him again in the past ten minutes.

Half an hour later was when Ed and Roy were finally awake. Everyone opened his or her gifts.

Ed:

-Several books –Al, Hawkeye, Armstrong, ("Geeze Ed, you're going to have more books then Hermione soon. You sure you weren't supposed to go into Ravenclaw?" –Ron)

-Shinka –Havoc "Here kid. You can have your damn cat back." –Havoc "Very funny." –Ed "Meow!" –Shinka)

-A box of chocolate frogs –Hermione ("Hmmm.... This is coming from a girl whose parents are dentists." –Ed)

-Various other candies and a book titled "How to Fly For Dummies" –Ron and Harry. ("Haha very funny guys, very funny." –Ed)

-A bottle of milk and an IOU a gift –Roy ("Milk?" –Harry. glare -Ed)

-A Weasley sweater, red and black. –Weasley Family.

Roy:

-His paperwork and a bag of coffee –Hawkeye and Armstrong (twitch -Roy)

-??? –Havoc (Roy wouldn't let anyone else see but he did blush a deep shade of red.)

- A box of chocolate frogs and a request to browse the restricted section –Hermione ("She's bribing me?" –Roy)

-A wizard chess set –Ed and Al ("We were thinking of getting you coffee too," –Al)

-Various other candies –Harry and Ron. ("Let me guess, the two of you went shopping together." –Roy)

-A Weasley sweater, blue with red streaks –the Weasley family.

Hawkeye

-??? –Al, Ed, Roy, Armstrong, Havoc ("It's waiting back home." –All of them)

-A box of chocolate frogs –Hermione

-Various other candies –Harry and Ron

-A Weasley sweater, yellow –Weasley Family ("Tell your mother thank you for the sweaters." –Hawkeye.)

Havoc: 

-Shinka –Ed ("Shinka you are allowed to attack Havoc all day if you want." –Ed "Nii-san!" –Al "WHAT?!"- Havoc "HISS!" -attack- -Shinka)

-Earplugs –Hawkeye ("Why?" –Havoc)

-A gift certificate to his favorite restaurant and a annoying singing hamster –Armstrong ('So that's what the ear plugs were for.' –Havoc)

-A box of chocolate frogs –Hermione

-A book on 'How to Get a Date for Dummies' –Roy, Al, ((and Ed))

-Various other candies from Harry and Ron. ("Every flavor jellybeans? You're kidding right?" –Havoc)

- A Weasley sweater, gray. –The Weasley family.

Armstrong:

-A gift certificate –Al and Ed ("We didn't know what to get you." –Ed)

-Weights –Hawkeye, Havoc, Roy ("Why did we think of that?" -Ed)

-A box of chocolate frogs –Hermione ("What did she do? Buy them by the boxful?" –Ron)

-Various other candies –Harry and Ron ("Sorry we didn't know what you guys liked." –Harry)

-A Weasley sweater, white. –Weasley Family ("Thank you!" –Armstrong -Hugs everyone-)

Harry:

-A wooden flute –Hagrid

-fifty-pence piece –Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ("They're sure thoughtful." –Ed "Fifty-pence? You think they would sent more." –Roy "This is _money_?" –Ron)

-A box of chocolate frogs –Hermione

-Various other candy –Ed and Ron ("Sorry we didn't know we would be celebrating with other people." –Armstrong)

-A Weasley sweater, emerald green –Weasley Family

Ron:

- Various Candy –Ed and Al ("Sorry." –four adults)

-A box of chocolate frogs –Hermione

-Rock cakes –Hagrid ("This is cake?" –Havoc)

-A new set of quills –Harry (Ron broke his last one in potion class. He's been borrowing one of Harry's for a while.)

-A Weasley sweater, maroon –His family

There was one more package for Harry lying hidden under his covers...

&---------&

Without a home to return to and no family left, Ed had never seen a Christmas feast this big, this grand in his life. The table was covered with a hundred fat, roasted turkeys; mountains of roasted and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce –and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table. Ed pulled one and it went off like a cannon. (Roy, Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Havoc all jumped and almost reacted to the sound.) Out popped a wizard chess set and several live white mice. Shinka quickly attacked them. Ed gave those mice until the beginning of dinner to live.

By the time dinner was over and everyone was stuffed, Ed collapsed onto his bed. This Christmas had been great. It had been years since he had one this fun. A wave of sadness passed over him as he suddenly remembered the last time he spent Christmas having fun and opening presents. His blood ran cold.

As he pushed those memories back into the corner of his mind, Ed didn't notice Harry was opening one more gift...

&---------------------------------------------------&

"Hai!" Yoh said backing away. But as he did, he tugged at Hao's cloak one last time and said calmly, "Nii-chan, don't worry. Everything will be okay."

-Yoh, 'Aniki' by Shiroi Ai, Chapter 1

&------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Seito: Everyone enjoy? It's a little early for Christmas but a celebration is a celebration. Ah the quote above is from a fanfiction cause I couldn't find a good quote for this chapter and I rereading the story when I wrote the chapter so yeah... any Shaman King fans should go and read it if you haven't. It's a good story. Now I have a question for everyone.

Should I do the other books as well? Or just finish up this one? 

Seito: Answer that question k? Majority rules k? Now one more thing...

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Shards of Fate, The Things I See

Mesa no own FMA or HP

Seito: Happy Halloween People!!! –pass out candy- Though by the time I post this, it maybe say November 1 on FF. NET

**To Daria**

No what I meant was should I continue Ed's years at Hogwarts. So if I continue the series I'll do the next HP book, Chamber of Secrets, and Ed will come back for another year at Hogwarts.

**To Fem Scorpio**

-Choke- can't breath. Must loosen grip... thanks for the hug

**To Rain**

WAI!!!!! –glomps- Of course you have my permission. I just can't believe you offered. Just sent it to BCCDGAME at AOL. com

**To Le Usako**

Yes I like Shinka too.

**To Chickee11**

Thank you for the article!!

**To Lunatic Pandora1**

Different place, different country. Harry, Ron and Hermione, well the only things they've seen in suits of armors are the ones in Hogwarts (generally speaking). Verse where Ed and Al are from, magic isn't common so they would assume that Al is wearing a suit of armor. That's just my theory.

**To Cor-chan**

-Blink- Where did I write that?

**To The La/-/er**

Can't start the chapter without saying hi to my beta now can I? Hi!!!!

**To The Rest of the Reviewers**

Thanks you reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

&----------------------&

_Yoake Mae_

&----------------------&

**Chapter VII**

**Shards of Fate; The Things I See**

&------------------------&

_Kanpeki to chau, jinsei no shuushi_

_Puramai zero da nanteba honto ka na?_

I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect.

If I add up the plusses and minuses, will it really equal zero?

&-------------------------------&

Ed had just fallen asleep, his stomach exposed, when he felt someone shaking him. Ed opened his eyes. There was Harry... or at least his head. Golden eyes snapped open in shock. Before Ed could even yell, Harry covered his mouth.

"Shhh," whispered Harry. "I want to show you something."

It took a few minutes for what Harry said to sink in Ed's sleepy mind. "Why can't you talk someone else," snapped Ed. He was tired, he wanted to sleep and he was certainly not in the mood to deal with whatever Harry wanted to show him. "And how come I can only see your head?!"

"Shhh," repeated Harry. "Don't wake everyone up. I couldn't get Ron up. I have no idea where your brother is and I didn't want to wake any of the adults."

Ed groaned. Why him? Harry didn't even answer his other question about why he could only see his head. "So why can I only see your head?" Last time he checked they weren't learning how to be invisible this year.

Harry bit his lip. "It's an invisibility cloak. It was my dad's. Someone sent it to me." Ed eyed him dubiously, then got out of bed. Might as well go and look since he was already up. Throwing on his red coat, Ed made sure not to wake Shinka and the others.

"Alright," said Ed. He tossed his braid over his shoulder. "Show me whatever you wanted to show me."

&------&

Moments later Ed found himself in an unused classroom. He could make out the dark shapes of chairs and desks. The air was cold and silent. Time seemed to freeze. Then... a random moonbeam shone through the window. Golden eyes widened.

There, in the center of the room, stood a tall mirror. The moonlight revealed a golden frame standing on two clawed feet. At the top there was an inscription engraved into the golden frame. _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

Ed blinked. The gears in his head were already trying to figure out the riddle before him. Then it clicked in his head; it was backwards. '_Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire'_

Altering the words even more the message finally said: 'I show not your face but your hearts desire.'

Ed's nose crinkled. What did that mean? Harry pushed him closer. "Look. It's my family," he said excitedly. Ed blinked. He didn't see anyone. The mirror was blank.

"I don't see anyone," said Ed.

"Hmm... maybe you have to stand where I am," said Harry. Ed did so. Then his body started to tremble.

There were four images. The first was him... without his automail limbs. In the distance he could see his mother, alive, and Al with his body back. The last image was the clearest of the four images, but fire distorted it. There was a pang of pain and a sense of knowing that filled and tugged at Ed's heart. He paled greatly. 'A mirror that show your heart's desire,' thought Ed. Sweat ran down his face as his body trembled and shook. He knew what the last image was. He knew that was his heart's deepest and darkest desire. He just didn't want to believe it.

"So, what do you see?" asked Harry, snapping Ed out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing," said Ed. "I didn't really see anything in the mirror.

Normally the look of disappointment on Harry's face would have caused Ed to cringe or cave in and tell. However, Ed was dealing with his own troubled heart to notice.

&-----------&

Ed didn't sleep after that. How could he? The one thing he had been denying for the past few months appeared in that mirror. How many days had it been since he realized? How many weeks did he deny it? How many times did it frustrate him to no ends?

Ed buried his head into his pillow. Even though he laid two beds away, Ed could still hear Roy's steady breaths. Ed stared out into the dark... Yup, he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

&------------&

Before anyone could realize the holidays came and went. After a tearful goodbye and a cheery hello, Al and the others left as Hermione came back. Then the term restarted again. Everyone went back to being swamped with homework.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had nearly given up on finding out about Flamel. But they were still skimming the books during their breaks. Ed, who was still slightly shaken by what he saw in that mirror, was also found reading again.

Then rain came.

Harry was beyond the point of misery. Not only did he have endless piles of homework and worrying about Flamel, but he had to endure the endless hours of Quidditch practice under the never-ending rain. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. 

"HE'S WHAT?!?!?!"

Ed quickly stood up, nearly knocking over the game of wizard chess that he and Ron were just playing. Ron made a dive to save his already broken chess pieces. Harry repeated himself. "Snape is refereeing for the upcoming Quidditch match."

Ron and Hermione stared in shock. The Potion's Master was refereeing?! Refereeing as in being involved with Quidditch... what was this world coming to?! Ed, on the other hand, was steaming. He knew Snape was going to be unfair.

"Don't play," said Hermione.

"Say you're ill," offered Ron.

"Or just break your leg," mumbled Ed. He still couldn't believe Snape was refereeing the next match. 'Snape better not do anything to Harry,' thought Ed. The other Quidditch match that Snape interfered with played clearly in Ed's mind. Looks like he would attend this match.

&---------&

Roy flipped through another book. There was nothing else he could do. He could do his paperwork that Hawkeye left with him, but he didn't feel like it. He let out a soft sigh and snapped the book shut. Lately a blond, golden eyed alchemist was on his mind. The young Elric had been haunting in his dream... actually nearly everywhere he looked. It was safe to say it was driving him crazy.

What to do?

What to say?

What was going on?!!!!

Why was he feeling this way? Roy wasn't entirely sure. His eyes drifted to the window. It just so happened that Ed was walking right by. Wondering if he was dreaming or not, Roy turned back to his book. There had to be a way to distract himself from those bright golden eyes...

&--------&

The morning of the Quidditch match soon came and Harry was as nervous as hell. With a bit of reassurance from his friends he shakily made his way to the field. Meanwhile Ed, Ron and Hermione were heading up to the stands. Not too far away in the teacher's box, Roy was watching Ed closely. He had only shown up because Ed asked him (just in case Snape did something) and as Roy was beginning to discover, he was having a hard time saying 'no' to the young alchemist. So there he was in the teachers' box watching a wizard game that he never fully understood.

"Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Ed practically snarled at the sound of the voice. That ungrateful, half-wit, dimwit, nitwit, blockhead, jerk, baka (Seito: It's amazing what you can find in a thesaurus for the word 'idiot') was here. Ed was more than ready to strangle the younger wizard. Plus, he was picking on poor Neville for no reason. (Not that he needed a reason).

There was Malfoy, tormenting Neville who seemed to be scared out of his wits. "MALFOY," Ed practically roared. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Neville looked very grateful. Malfoy turned up and looked.

"Well, if it isn't the shrimp," he said smugly. He was only able to say this because he was just a bit taller than Ed himself. Ed steamed and at the moment strongly resembled a tomato. What would it take to shut him up?!?!?! No longer really caring, Ed practically leapt at Malfoy. Ron joined him as Crabbe and Goyle jumped into the fray. Hermione paid no attention to it as she watched Harry zoom around looking for the Snitch.

Hermione didn't even notice the scuffle and the yelps coming from the whirl of fists that came from the fight behind her. The game ended when Harry caught the Snitch and Ed gave Malfoy a black eye. Still not paying attention to the game, Ed then turned his wrath to Neville. He gave the timid boy a light whack on his head. "You! Stand up for yourself! Don't let Malfoy push you around!"

Neville, who was on the verge of tears, nodded in understanding.

&------------&

Roy left the Quidditch grounds. The sun had already set and the moon was out. Everything at Hogwarts was completely quiet and peaceful. 'That was a complete waste of my time,' he thought. Just then he saw someone wearing a hooded cape leave the castle. 'Hmm? What do we have here?' Roy decided to follow.

The hooded figure quickly made its way towards a deserted part of the castle. The person was too tall to be a student, unless it was one of the older students. There was also the matter of it being one of the teachers.

Snape's voice suddenly rang throughout empty courtyard. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" Roy frowned. What beast and who was Snape talking to? The second part of his question was soon answered.

"B-b-but Severus, I –"

Quirrell. He was the only professor at Hogwarts that stuttered like that. Roy sneaked closer, making sure not to be seen. "You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape. Roy heard footsteps as Snape walked closer to Quirrell.

"I-I don't know what you—"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"B-but I d-d-don't –"

"Very well," Snape cut in. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decide where your loyalties lie." Roy's frown deepened ever more. What did Snape mean by that? Hearing Snape's footsteps come closer to him, Roy quickly left.

&-------------&

Harry opened a chocolate frog. Most of the partying had died down already and many kids were sleeping already. As he munched on the frog, Harry read the back of the Wizard Card again. It was a Dumbledore card. Harry had gotten one on the train, but was just reading it again.

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry dropped his chocolate frog. "Ron, Hermione! I found him! I found Flamel!" The two of them, rushed towards him. Suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up and she darted back up to her room. On her way up, she practically ran into Ed.

"What's wrong with her," asked Ed. He walked over to where Harry and Ron were. He received no answer. It didn't matter because a few seconds after he asked that, Hermione came back down. She was carrying a big, thick book.

"I never thought to look in here!" she whispered excitedly. She didn't even notice Ed was standing there. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"_Light?"_ said Ron. Ed's eyebrow rose as Hermione told Ron to be quiet. She then returned searching through her book, mumbling to herself. At last she found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" said Ron grumpily. Hermione ignored him as she pushed Ed out the way.

Ed scowled. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" he asked angrily. His question was ignored as Hermione interrupted him.

"Nicolas Flamel," she whispered dramatically, "is the _only maker of the Philosopher's Stone_!"

Ed snapped to attention. "What?!" Harry and Ron just stared at her completely confused. Ed grabbed it and began to read as Harry and Ron skimmed over his shoulder.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. _

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoyed a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight.)_

"See?" said Hermione. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! _Anyone_ would want it."

Before anything else could be said, Ed interrupted them. "What the hell is going on?! And why are you after the Philosopher's Stone?!"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned around. It seemed they completely forgot Ed was listening to their conversation. Sheepish expressions appeared on their faces. "Well, I'm waiting," said Ed. He tapped his foot impatiently. There were plenty questions afoot and he wanted answers.

&----------------------------------------------------&

Welcome to Morte Calon

O God, why did you give to man

The crushing burden of Desire?

The answer's clear- to give life breath.

Without, man would not eat nor sleep

Nor realize his hopes and schemes

Worse than in shame

He would die without dreams

Tonight, I beg Desire be loosed

From judgments made in years gone past

Tonight, in this casino's dark

Be merry, light, and free to bask

In luscious, quiv'ring opulence

And let Want offer no defense

For surely God, who made Desire,

Will share a smile with Destiny

And as for you, my dear, you'll taste

A bliss no less than ecstasy.

(Grappa's Invitation—Morte Calon Entrance— King of Bandits Book 1)

&---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------&

Seito: Everyone enjoy? HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! (Or belated Halloween) Don't forget to take candy! –Holds up a bowl of candy-

Oh since many people don't seem to care whether I do the rest of the books (C'mon people you didn't bother telling me) I guess I wouldn't be doing the rest of books, at least not in the near future.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Pieces of a Shattered Destiny So Close, ...

Mesa no own FMA or HP

Seito: -Dizzy- 188 reviews… -faints-

**To bOw-doWn-tO-keiKO**

Yes, thank you!

**To Lunatic Pandora1**

For some reason we have a hard time getting Al down in person… Plus we have no idea what to do with him. We're considering bring him into Hogwarts in the next book (Yes I plan to do the next book) but we'll see.

**To Daria**

Thank you for the cookies!

**To Kimmycat**

WAH! Don't kill yourself over this story!!!

**To xXFullmetal-AlchemistXx**

-Dizzy again, swirly eyes- Hoe… so many reviews… thank you! Okay first question. I buy my manga almost at any store that sells them (Border Express (use to be Waldens Did I spell that correctly?) Barnes and Nobles) But for me, the best place to get it is Collectors Maniacs. They have a discount on them so instead of paying $10 for manga, I end up playing $7. : P Strange… I didn't think I ended all of my chapters with cliffhangers…Happy Belated Birthday too! I think we all over a little Ed inside of us… somewhere… unless you're bless with height…

**To Hosaki**

Yeah… we like Shinka too. –Big Smile-

**To Host**

You know… we're seeing you pop up everywhere… Well first question…'either way, he was going to have fun this Halloween' what it means is no matter what happens (which ever way they celebrate Halloween) Ed plans to have fun. He's going to scare some people. As for the second question, Al and company arrived before Christmas so Hermione, Ron, and Harry had time to go shopping (how do they shop if they can't leave the school? By owls?) to get them something small. Verse Al and company who didn't exactly bring money and yeah…

**To Skyler K. Daemon**

Well, you're not the only who has only read up to vol 8 of FMA (I still consider myself new to this anime). As far as the Sins… well because I know so little about them. I wasn't planning to add them. Not in the near future at least. Maybe if I finish all the books.

**To GothicLotus**

Hoe… can you see ch 7 now? That's strange though… you should be able to see it…

**To Kimenomi**

-Blink- IMO…?

**To Uzamaki901**

O.O attack me? That's not good…

**To Die Kikyo Die**

-Eyebrow raises at the penname- Inuyasha fan? Umm… yeah about the Japanese… it's kinda a habit. (started learning can't stop adding it into my sentences, drives my brother crazy) The whole language thing is kinda screwy… (forgot to plan that little part)

Most of the time (because it's a Japanese anime) the Japanese words I use are to make it sound a little more natural. Like, to me (and probably the English language) it seems a bit strange the way Al calls Ed brother in English. (How many siblings do you know call each other, brother or sister all the time?) It seems a little more natural to use Japanese (onii-san/aniki) because in Japanese it's common that they refer to each other that way. (Like in Naruto, Sasuke calls his brother, Itachi, 'Aniki' but it sounds strange for him to say in English, 'Big Brother') Other things like greetings and simple, common words like 'baka' and 'konnichiwa' are other examples. It sounds better as 'Baka Taisa' instead of 'Stupid Colonel' doesn't it?

**TO THE REST OF THE REVIEWERS  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Seito: Ah well, updates are really slow around this time. It's Christmas for one thing and that means the quarter is ending and I got projects and grades to worry about. Just a warning. (The La/-/er, we might have missed it, but we didn't see your review…)

--------------------------------------

_Yoake Mae_

---------------------------------------

**Chapter VIII**

**Pieces of a Shattered Destiny; So Close, Yet So Far **

----------------------------------------

Shinu made ni tsukaikiru, un no kazu 

_Semete, jibun de dashiire wo sasete_

I want to control all my luck

That may be used up before my life is ended.

_Wakacchainai, kimi nara dou ni demo, rikutsu wo kaete ii noni_

You don't know--you can change logic at your will.

-----------------------------------------

"Something seems to be bothering you."

Roy looked up from his paper work. Ed had been sitting down, looking out the window with a scowl on his face. "Oh no, not really," Ed said sarcastically. His thoughts drifted back to the night after the Quidditch match.

-Flashback-

"There's this thing called the Philosopher's Stone. It apparently can turn metal into gold and produces the Elixir of Life which can make someone immortal as I just said," explained Hermione.

"Yeah and the stone is hidden somewhere inside the school. That's what's on the three floor," stated Ron.

"Not only that, Snape is after the stone too. He tried to get pass Hagrid's three-headed dog on Halloween but got hurt," continued Harry. "All we knew was someone named Nicolas Flamel was involved. That's pretty much it."

"You're joking," said Ed with a twitch. Ron, Harry, and Hermione shook their heads. Ed could only twitch in response. He had a good reason to do so. First off, he just found out that he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all practically looking for the same thing for different reasons under different resources. Secondly, he found out that **Snape **was also after the stone. Thirdly, he found out that there was a giant three-headed dog guarding the door that led down to the stone. Ed, as you can guess, was not happy.

"We're pretty sure Snape is going to go after the stone before the school year is over," explained Hermione. Ed twitched again. That didn't give him much time. That was what, a little more than two months to find out how to get past a three-headed dog and whatever else was under that trapdoor. That was assuming that the stone was even there in the first place. Plus he had exams coming up and the teachers were starting practice testing.

'Someone up there really hates me,' Ed thought bitterly. So close yet so far.

-End of Flashback-

"Fullmetal!"

Ed blinked twice before his brain was able to register the fact that Roy was calling him. "Huh?" Ed asked. Roy sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"You haven't hear a single word I've said, have you?" accused Roy. Ed grinned sheepishly. Roy proceeded to give the younger alchemist a whack on the head.

"What did you do that for!" demanded Ed.

"Pay attention, will you?" Ray half teased him.

"You didn't have to hit!"

"Then pay attention will you?!"

"Why should I?" By now they had attracted everyone's attention in the library. Several students leaned back in their chairs trying to see what was going on and who was causing all that noise.

"Because then you would've heard me ask you what you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about what Harry, Ron and Hermione said."

"What you mean?"

"What is going on here?!"

Both Ed and Roy froze at the sound of Madam Pince's voice. Both slowly turned around. Madam Pince was not happy. "Explain what is going on here, Roy?" she demanded. Roy began to grow extremely nervous.

"Would you look at the time? I have a class to get to. Bye, Madam Pince," said Ed; then he darted out of the library before Madam Pince could stop him. Determined to get answers, she turned back to Roy, only to find out her assistant had disappeared as well. Apparently, the said assistant used Ed's escape to make an escape of his own. "Young people these days," Madam Pince mumbled under her breath. Then she disappeared into the library again.

-------------

"That was close," said Ed minutes later.

They were now sitting up at the Astronomy Tower. A cool spring breeze blew and the bright sun was hidden by the white clouds. There was a small blue bird that flew away followed by a brown owl that someone had just sent with some mail. Inside the castle, many students were nearing the end of their classes and preparing to head towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"So what did you mean you were thinking about what Harry and his friends said?" asked Roy. The wind lightly tossed his hair around as he spoke.

Not making eye contact, Ed explained what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had told him. Roy listened patiently and waited for him to finish. When he was done, Roy frowned. "Speaking of Snape, I overheard an interesting conversation between him and Quirrell that night after the Quidditch game."

Roy went into his own little story about what he heard. "So the stone is here and Snape is after it," Ed mumbled darkly. There was no such thing as an easy prize. Now he had to find out what was under that trap door. Probably a bunch of magic spells and such. Someone REALLY hated him up there.

--------------------

Dinnertime came sooner than Ed realized. So he hurried down to the Great Hall; having skipped lunch and only had a fruit for breakfast. Just as he passed the hourglasses that kept record of how many points each house had, Ed paused and backed up. That was not right. How the heck did the Gryffindor House lose a hundred fifty points? There was no way that was possible.

Suddenly, a third year Ravenclaw student happened to walk by. Ed quickly stopped her. "Hey, do you know why Gryffindor House is short a hundred fifty?" Ed asked. The girl frowned.

"You didn't hear?" she asked, "Harry Potter and some other lousy first years lost all those points because they were out wandering in the night. Too bad, I was looking forward to see if they would win House Cup." The girl then walked away. Ed just stood there in shock. Someone tell him his ears just deceived him. Harry?! Ed stormed off to find his friend. He was determined to know how this happened.

----------------------------

After doing a bit of yelling (and congratulating on getting Malfoy into trouble as well), Ed sulked in the chair in the Common Room. Harry was reading, trying to ignore the stares he was getting. Hermione couldn't take much of it and retreated to her room. Neville did so as well. Whispers were heard among the stares and Harry seemed to sink further into his chair.

It wasn't long after that Harry went to bed as well. Ed watched him climb the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Kami-sama, these last few hours have been too stressful for Ed to handle. He should probably head to bed soon too.

------------------------

Meanwhile...

Roy was out wandering the hallways again. Being a librarian wasn't very hard and certainly didn't take up much of his time. Even though there was a little voice whispering in his head to do paper work, Roy was still out strolling around the hallways.

All the corridors were empty except for the occasional ghost and talking pictures. All the students were supposed to be in their respected common rooms, heading for bed soon. The teachers that were still awake were most likely grading papers and preparing for the upcoming exams, which were just a few weeks away. Roy was glad he didn't have to go through all that preparing.

Then he heard someone's voice echo slightly through the empty hall. "No—No—not again, please—" Roy moved closer. It was Quirrell. "All right—all right—" he heard Quirrell sob. Then the Defense against Dark Arts professor came stumbling out of a nearby classroom, looking extremely pale. Roy's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner. That was a very interesting conversation. Based on what Ed had told him, Roy believed that Quirrell just finally broke and told Snape how to get pass whatever was under the trapdoor.

Roy decided to head back to his room then. There was much to tell Fullmetal tomorrow… (not to mention numerous ways to torment the short alchemist too)

----------------------

The next day passed by like a snap. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Malfoy received their notices of their detentions and Ed found out about Quirrell from Roy. (That was after Roy went and spent most of lunch teasing him. Then Shinka showed up. Ed was treated to a rare show as Shinka decided to hang on Roy's cloak. Despite the Flame Alchemist's attempts to get the kitten off, Shinka held on tight. Last Ed saw, his kitten was still clinging on to his superior's cloak. Roy was walking around with a kitten hanging from his cloak.)

Nightfall came soon enough. Since spring was nearly gone and summer was approaching, the nights were becoming warmer. Still, that didn't stop the cool spring breeze from blowing. The moon shined brightly in the sky as dark clouds rolled by, blocking the moonlight for several minutes before rolling away. Magical fires lit the dark hallways as Ed quickly and quietly headed back to the Gryffindor's common room. He had lost track of time at the library and before he knew it, it was past curfew time. Next to him, Shinka strolled by and Roy was walking next to him.

Before any of you go questioning why Roy is with our favorite short alchemist, (unless you want to want to believe the fact that Roy is simply being a gentlemen and escorting Ed back to his room) let me explain, it's very simple. Ed plus late at night plus not in bed equals a very bad thing. So to make sure that Ed didn't get in trouble and that Gryffindor doesn't lose any more points, Roy was accompanying Ed back to the Gryffindor house. Their story? "Sorry Professor, I was in the library talking to Mr. Mustang here and I lost track of time." "It's true Professor. I was escorting Mr. Elric here back to his room." Will it work? Not a clue.

Deciding that she was tired of walking, Shinka decided to hang onto Roy's cloak again. "Get off," mumbled Roy. He reached back to try and pry Shinka off him. "Ow!" Shinka decided to use her claws to hold on. Giving up, as he had been trying all day, Roy glared at the brownish-reddish kitten. Ed smirked. He really needed a camera. Shinka just meowed in happiness.

Suddenly red sparks were seen in the air. "What was that?" asked Ed.

Roy frowned. "That came from the Forbidden Forest."

A connection connected in Ed's head. "The Forbidden Forest? That's where Harry and Hermione are!"

Roy stared at him. "What?! Why are they in there?!"

Ed started to run. "They're serving detention in there!"

Roy took after him. "What kind of teacher gives them detention in one of the few places that Dumbledore said not to go in?!"

"Dunno, ask Professor McGonagall!" Ed called back as he took off.

-----------------------------

In the middle of the forest, a unicorn laid dead. Its long, slender legs were stuck out in odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves. Harry stood there, transfixed, before he heard a slithering sound that sent shivers down his spine. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered… then, out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. It reached the unicorn, lowered its head over the wound in the animal's side, and began to drink its blood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Malfoy, who was with Harry (who couldn't be any more happier for some reason), screamed and ran. Fang, Hagrid's dog, left as well. The hooded figure raised its head and looked right at Harry – unicorn blood was dribbling down its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly towards Harry –he couldn't move for fear.

Then a pain pierced through Harry's head. Half blinded, Harry staggered backwards. He then heard a screech of pain and scent of smoke filled Harry's nose. When Harry could see again, he saw the two people he least expected to see: Ed and Roy.

The moonlight revealed that Ed's right hand was shaped like a sword again. From Roy's hand, a spark of fire lit the area, driving the creature off and burning a few trees to cinders as well.

"Ed…?" Harry asked weakly, not believing his eyes. Harry heard a clap and saw a sparkle of blue light before Ed turned around.

"You alright Harry?" Ed asked. He held out his automail hand to help Harry up. Whether it was merely out of habit or Ed had merely forgotten, it didn't seem to dawn on Ed that he was holding out his right hand to help Harry up, the same hand was no longer flesh and blood. The cold metal jolted Harry out of his daze. Harry saw Roy slipped a white glove into his pocket.

"How…" started Harry, "how did you do that?"

Ed didn't answer him. He didn't have to. The rustling of the leaves were heard. Someone was coming and with a teacher or not, Ed knew he was going to get in trouble if someone found him. Roy had the same idea.

"Someone's coming. We better get out of here," said Roy.

"Yeah," agreed Ed. He didn't make eye contact with Harry; Ed wasn't sure he wanted to see what kind of expression was on Harry's face. Instead, he and Roy disappeared into the Forbidden Forest before Harry could stop them. Then… a centaur appeared.

------------------

Ed managed to avoid Harry, Ron and Hermione for the next few days. Harry, of course, told Ron and Hermione what he saw, arousing the half buried Halloween memories. For days the three of them had been trying to corner Ed to get answers. ("Where on earth could he be?" –Hermione. "He's not in the library anymore."-Ron. "Come to think of it, I haven't really seen Mr. Mustang around." –Harry. "Hey, you think we can sneak into the restricted section now?" –Ron. "Ron!" –Hermione. "What?" -Ron)

"How much longer are you going to try and avoid them?" asked Roy.

Roy and Ed were sitting in an unused classroom; Roy in a dusty red armchair that was left in the classroom. At his feet Shinka was latched onto his black cloak. Sitting on a dusty windowsill, with one leg dangling out the window, the other bent as he rested his arm on it, Ed was looking outside.

"Hmm… Weren't you the one who said not to tell them? School is almost over, I can avoid them for next month or so."

"You might as well tell them," said Roy. He attempted to pull Shinka off of his coat again. "They've already seen you perform alchemy. Potter has seen it twice. Not to also mention your automail limbs."

Ed opened and closed his right hand. "I can easily explain what automail limbs are, but I'm not going to explain why I have them. And you said not to explain alchemy."

Roy let out a sigh. "Yes, but you've already shown it."

"… I wish you would make up your mind."

Roy smirked. At the same time a beam of sunlight passed through the blanket of clouds that had hidden the sun all day. It fell right on Ed. Roy's smirk dropped and he could only stare. A sunlit angel… Lucky Ed didn't notice the stares. Roy settled back into the chair. A small smile graced his face. 'My angel…' he mused.

-----------------------

Two days later, the exams started. Harry, Ron and Hermione were so busy it didn't really matter whether they talked to Ed at the moment. However, the night before the last couple of exams Harry, Ron and Hermione, finally managed to corner Ed.

"Alright Edward Elric," Hermione said in her most adult voice. ('Che! Like she can boss me around.' –Ed) "We want to know what's going on!"

"Ed," said Harry in a softer tone, "We want to know how you were able to make your right arm into a blade, why your right arm is metal to begin with and how you know about the philosopher's stone."

"What are you talking about," Ed protested. He wasn't about to spill his secrets that easily. "Ed," said Ron, "C'mon you can tell us. We're your friends."

Ed took one look at their pleading faces and gave in. Somehow, he had a feeling he would greatly regret this. Oh well, no turning back now, life was full of peril.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth?! You can't handle the Truth!

(-Azulongmon Digimon Season 2 Kyoto Dragon)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seito: Everyone Enjoy? We're coming down to the ending of the story. Only a few more chapters… Let's see if we can break 200 reviews before then…

Random Fact: It seems I have started a trend. I seem to have spotted a lot of Harry Potter/FMA stories… I spotted five, not including mines and the first HP/FMA story, have many have you guys seen?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. That’s Fate, Behind the Lies of Deceit

Mesa no own FMA or HP 

Seito: I apologize. This was suppose to have been posted on Christmas but due to computer problems it wasn't and I just got I back recently. I like to thank everyone who has been patient with me (and not trying to track down my email address and sent a bunch of angry emails to me) and for reviewing the story. 252 reviews my god…

This chapter is deciated to my 200th reviewer. Sadly I don't know who you are since it was a good 50 reviews away but who you are thank you!!!

**To Kazaera**

Yeah about that phrase… As you know the story doesn't completely work if I put Ed anywhere else (unless I add a whole bunch of other characters). So I needed a reason for the hat not to put Ed in Ravenclaw. If you want a logical explanation then think about Ed and the whole gate of truth thing. He absorbed a lot of knowledge. He's considered as genius right? So his IQ is above average even as a wizard. Hence the words 'too-smart-for-Ravenclaw'.

**To Dreams of Magic**

You'll find out about who goes after the stone in this chapter. As for what Harry gave Draco… it's a secret! –wink- and Shinka is just a really smart cat.

**To HazelWolf**

I'm well aware the H/D has been done before (wait done before in a HP/FMA story or done before as there are fanfics on H/D?) and I'm not going to drop this story. I just had computer problems. (Already got the last chapter written and just needs to be beta) as for writing the sequel to this, is still unknown.

**To rundaria**

Don't get discourage from little reviews. This is the only story I have that gets this many reviews

**To Bakagami101**

See I can't write long chapter stories because then I forget what I'm writing or what the plot is or just lose interest in it.

**To maleficus-luspus**

Nope sorry. I know what story you're talking about but I never read it.

**To Guu-sama**

There are many Roy/Ed hints. You just got to look closely.

**To QianYun **

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**To manzanita**

Well, Shinka actually started out as a red cat but one of my beta said it would sound better as a brownish-reddish cat. But I find it strange that your cat is just like Shinka. –holds up Shinka- look Shinka we found your twin. Shinka: meow!

**To everyone else**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yoake Mae**

------------------------

**200th special!**

**Chapter IX**

**That's Fate; Behind the Lies of Deceit**

------------------------

_Nando kimi ni, ketsu mazuitemo_

_Modottekichau, aijou ni_

I hurt myself because of you, over and over;

But my love didn't go away--it kept coming back.

-------------------------

Ed knew he was cornered. He tried to weasel his way out, but Harry, Hermione and Ron had blocked all exits. By now, everyone else had gone to sleep, wanting a good rest for tomorrow's exams. "Shouldn't you guys be getting to bed so that you'll be well rested tomorrow morning for the exams?" questioned Ed.

The looks on his friends' faces told him that they weren't going to let him go until he told them. Ed let out a sigh. Why him? Why did this always happen to him? Why not someone else? Why him?!

Finally giving up, knowing that there was nothing he could do to get out of this (and that he would have to tell them sooner or later), Ed said, "Fine. Sit down, this is going to take a while." He practically winced at the happy looks on his friends' face. They were going to be in for a real surprise.

"So, why is your right arm metal?" asked Hermione. She figured that was the easiest question to answer. It wasn't.

Ed had thought up a false story just in case they wanted to know the details. There was no way he was going to tell Harry, Hermione and Ron the real reason why he lost his right arm and left leg. "I lost my right arm in an …accident. So in its place, I underwent surgery to receive my automail one." Seeing three blank faces in front of him, Ed explained. "Automail is a type of metal used to create artificial limbs. If you notice, I can use my right arm as if it wasn't metal. That's because the science from where I come from is so far advanced that they can use the automail to replace limbs and have the automail limbs move and act as if they were flesh and blood."

Harry, Ron and Hermione, nodded to show they understood. "So how did you turn your arm into a blade?" asked Ron excitedly. He remembered that incident from Halloween and spent many days after wondering about it.

Ed let out a soft sigh of relief. Even though the wizarding world didn't know much about it, Ed felt more comfortable talking about alchemy than his automail limbs. (Can't really blame him either) "That was through Alchemy," said Ed.

"You mean the mixing of magical spells/potions to create an object like the Philosopher's Stone? The book I read said something along the lines of being able to turn metal into gold and give the person immortality." asked Ron. After Hermione told him and Harry about the stone, Ron had (surprisingly) looked up what alchemy was. The description was vague and Ron had interpreted it as mixing spells or potions together to create something.

Ed winced at the definition. That was the wrong way to describe alchemy. No wonder the wizarding world didn't know much about alchemy. The way Ron described it was a very harsh description. "Actually that's wrong, well part of it. Alchemy (it's a science) is the skill in which alchemists, like myself, can create something with the same properties. To someone, from where I come from, alchemy is a handy skill in which you can make anything, but there's a rule to this. There's a law of conservation of mass and the law of providence. Among alchemist, there are people who use the four elements and the three principles, but…" Ed was interrupt by Hermione, who suddenly leaped up with a light of understanding in her eyes.

"Of course! I've heard of this type of alchemy before!" she said excitedly. "It's like taking an object with one element and changing it into an object containing the same element. An object with the properties of water can only be transmutated into an object with watery attributes."

Ron and Harry just stared at her, not understanding a single thing she had said. Seeing their confused faces, Ed offered the same simple explanation he had given Rose, "In short, the basis to alchemy is 'Exact Trade'. If you want to make something using alchemy, you need something of an equivalent value." Harry and Ron's mouths formed an 'o' shape.

"So because your arm is metal, you can create a sword from it," said Harry, putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

"Yeah, something like that," said Ed. "That's the general gist of it."

Then something else clicked together in Harry's mind, Mr. Mustang. "Wait! Is Mr. Mustang also an alchemist?"

Ed paused for a moment. Technically, that was Roy's decision to tell them. Ed shrugged. "Ask him yourself. We better get to bed. We have finals tomorrow." Then Ed headed off to bed before they could stop him. (Although Ed did make a good point. How were they supposed to pass their first year at Hogwarts if they fell asleep during their exams?)

----------------------

Their last exam was History of Magic. Ed and Hermione were very calm with the exam whereas Harry and Ron were slightly worried. Of course after a long hour of what seemed to be endless questions, everyone couldn't help but cheer that they were finally done with their exams.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione as the four of them walked out of the classroom. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Ed rolled his eyes and let out an exasperating sigh, but didn't admit that he had studied that part too. "Well, I've got to go," said Ed as he heard the hallway clock chime. "Mr. Mustang wanted to talk to me about something."

He ran off after saying goodbye. Just as Ed disappeared around the corner, something dawned on Harry. Harry started towards the direction of Hagrid's house. "Don't you think it's a bit odd," said Harry, scrambling up the glassy slop, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"I'll explain when we get there!" shouted Harry from the distance. He was already halfway towards Hagrid's house when Ron and Hermione decided to run and catch up with him.

-------------------------

Meanwhile, in the library, Roy was giving Ed some information he found out about the traps that were guarding the Philosopher's Stone.

"We're looking at some really tough spells. Sprout has probably added some kind of plant, ("Wonderful. Another plant to try and eat me."- Ed) Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell's ("That guy is an idiot. There's no way his spell can actually do harm." –Ed) and Snape's, ("I don't want to know."-Ed)" said Roy. "Other than that I have no idea what else is under that trapdoor. Oh and of course, whatever finishing touches Dumbledore made."

"Plus there's the three-headed dog to take care of too," said Ed. He leaned back in his chair, rocking on the back two legs.

"Yes… Fluffy," mumbled Roy.

Ed looked at Roy with a strange look. "Wha-? Fluffy?"

"Hagrid's pet."

"Why Fluffy?" Who in their right mind names a three-headed dog Fluffy? Then again, from what Ed understood, Hagrid loved strange animals. Went so far as to get a dragon, from what Harry told Ed.

"No idea," said Roy. "On the other hand, do you mind removing Shinka from my coat?" He held up his black coat to reveal that Shinka was still hanging onto him.

Ed smirked. "I think she likes it up there, so I'm not going to remove her from your coat. She'll leave when she's ready." Shinka let out a meow that sounded like 'yeah that's right!'

Roy looked back and forth from Ed and Shinka before letting out a sigh. What did he do to deserve this?

----------------------

Something was bothering Ed later that night. A gut feeling, instinct, whatever you call it, it was bothering him. Ed stumbled out of bed, almost tripping over his bed sheets. Shinka shifted in her sleep before slowly waking up. (Shinka came back with Ed when he left the library earlier in the evening.)

Ed looked around, two empty beds. That was not a good sign. Both Ron and Harry were missing. 'Don't tell me they went wandering around the school at night again,' he thought. Kami-sama, did those two WANT to get expelled? He tossed on his red coat, grabbed a new pair of white gloves and headed towards the stairwell.

Ed walked down to the common room with Shinka following behind her master. Maybe Harry and Ron were the common room, talking or something, then there wouldn't be any reason to worry.

Of course, Ed didn't find Harry or Ron. Instead he found Neville with his arms to his side, his legs together and his whole body rigid, on the floor. "Longbottom?" asked Ed. "What on earth are you doing on the floor?" Neville didn't answer him. He couldn't answer him.

Ed took out his wand and mumbled, "_Finite Incantetum_." Neville's body returned to normal.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" stammered Neville, sitting up. "T-they went out again!!"

Ed groaned. "Great, wonderful," he muttered. He headed towards the door. Looks like he would have to go after them. The things he did for his friends…

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Neville, getting up from the floor. Ed wasn't going out too right? That was going to get Gryffindor in even more troubles.

"To go get them," said Ed as if it was the most simplest thing to say in the world. He pushed the open the portrait. In the front of the portrait, the Fat Lady wondered why on earth there were so many people leaving tonight.

"You can't do that! You're going to get in trouble," said Neville. What was wrong with everyone tonight? Did they all want to get expelled?

Ed rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood for this. Not now. "Sorry Neville. _Petrificus Totalus!_" Neville's body sprang back together, locked by the full-body bind. He fell to the floor with a 'thud'. "Sorry Neville, but I need to go after them." Ed left the common room. Before he went tracking Harry and the others down, he might as well wake Roy up. If his hunch was right, he was going to need the Flame Alchemist's help because Harry, Ron and Hermione were going after the Philosopher's Stone. Ed, for once, was not looking forward to tackling all those spells by himself.

------------------

"Goddamn it!!! Open the door!!!" Ed pounded on the door to Roy's room. Since there was a current shortage of teachers' room (they were either occupied, being fixed, or didn't have anything) Roy was stuck with a regular, unused classroom located near the library.

Outside, Ed heard several noises. Many of which sounded like stumbling and the stubbing of toes. Moments later, Roy opened his door, looking extremely sleepy. Roy rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on whoever was knocking on his door this late at night. His clothes were a crinkled mess. "What's going on Fullmetal?" he asked tiredly.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione went after Snape who is after the Philosopher's Stone!"

Roy snapped awake as he heard that. "What?!"

Ed repeated himself. "They went after the Philosopher's Stone!"

------------------

Minutes later, both Roy and Ed were standing outside the forbidden corridor. Roy was muttering along the lines of seeing those kids expelled if they made it out of this alive. Ed was thinking similar thoughts. He was going to strangle Harry and Ron and hit Hermione after he found them. Of course, both should've been worrying about their lives and not what they were going to do to the three children when they were found. It was like a parent walking into death's arms, thinking of how they were going to punish their child all the while.

Expecting the three-headed dog they had heard about, Ed and Roy slowly opened the door. The low, expected growl, greeted them…

Standing before them was Fluffy, the three-headed dog. The dog let out another low growl. More strangers… Drool dripped down from its mouth. Behind the large animal was the trapdoor.

Roy just barely dodged one of Fluffy's paws that came at him. "How the hell do we get pass this thing!" shouted Ed. He leaped away from one of the three heads.

"Well they say music soothes the savage beast. Start singing Fullmetal," replied Roy. He sent a flame towards Fluffy, but the three-headed dog just brushed it off.

"That was a joke right?" asked Ed. Roy did not just tell him to sing. There was no way Ed was going to start singing. It would be a very cold day in hell before he started singing.

Roy let out a grunt as one of Fluffy's paws just sent him flying into the wall. "Yeah, well, someone once told me that if I try hard enough I could crack glass with my horrible voice," he said.

---------------Halfway across the world-------------

"ACHOO!"

-------------------

"And I'm supposed to believe that?!" shouted Ed.

"We can discuss whether I can sing or not later, Fullmetal," said Roy, "but I'm not going to take that chance, so SING!"

"Would you believe me if I told you I can't sing either?" asked Ed.

"That's an ORDER!!!"

Ed cursed under his breath. That was SO not fair. If they got out of this alive, Roy was sure to tease him about this. "Fine," Ed cursed under his breath. "Now to choose a song…"

Roy apparently heard him. "I don't care what song you sing, Ed, just SING IT!" Fluffy suddenly let out a loud growl.

Ed pinched himself, hoping that this was a dream. It wasn't. Ed let out a sigh. Kami-sama, this was going to be embarrassing. Choosing the first song that came to his mind, he began to sing. "Rocka-by-baby on the tree top. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall. And down will come baby, cradle and all."

'Not a bad voice,' Roy mused to himself. Apparently Fluffy agreed, as the three-headed dog's movements began to slow down. As Ed continued to repeat the verse of the nursery rhyme, Fluffy's eyelids began to droop. Roy quickly headed towards the trapdoor.

"Hurry up, Fullmetal," he whispered. Ed made his way towards the trapdoor. Unfortunately, he forgot to keep singing. Within seconds after Ed stopped singing, Fluffy woke up.

Ed's eyes widened. "Yikes!" Fluffy let out a loud growl and leapt towards Ed. Ed tried to dodge the dog's sharp teeth only to have the end of his red coat caught by said teeth.

"Damnit," Roy cursed quickly. "We don't have time to play games," he told Ed in a louder voice.

"Does it look like I'm playing games?!" Ed waved his hands furiously as he dangled by the ends of his coat. Roy seriously wanted to his head against the wall. Taking careful aim, Roy shot his fire towards Fluffy again.

Fluffy let out a howl of pain as the flame hit him right in the eye. The dog swung his head back and forth, trying to put the fire out. In the process, it let go of Ed, who went flying into the wall. "Ow… geeze," muttered Ed.

Ed didn't have much time to nurse his 'wounds' as Roy grabbed him and threw him down the trapdoor. Then Roy jumped down after him. They had succeeded in getting past the first trap. Now they had to face whatever lied under the trapdoor…

Lita, always remember… Before you conquer your enemy, you must conquer your worst enemy… Your own fears!

(Haruka to Lita Sailor Moon Supers Book 2)

------------------------------------------------

Seito: Everyone enjoy? We're coming to a close here and this story is almost done. Thank you for waiting for this update. Now you can all do me a favor and make me really happy by…

**REVIEWING PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. What Destiny Has Stored, Beneath the Tra...

Mesa no own FMA or HP 

Seito: Happy Valentines Day! –pass out candy- We like to thank everyone for the reviews. We almost broke 300! WAI! (279 reviews –faint-)

**To Devon1919**

-Hits head against the wall- **Why.** –hit- **do. **–hit- **we.** –hit- **bother!** –hit-growl- we respect your opinion that you think that making Roy and Ed gay is stupid and that you think this is a good story but tell me one thing… DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO READ THE BOLD PRINT IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! –hits head against the wall again-

**To ai cyke**

-blush- I'm not that skilled… and there is more Roy/Ed coming up (heavens know that I can't go long without it.)

**To FinalSephCloudFantasy**

-Smile- Yes a nice Yaoi scene would be nice. But… we'll see. And Shinka is just a normal cat, a very smart cat. She's there to cause mainly mischief. She also happens to be very protective of Ed. I think Shinka has been hanging out with my muses a little too much… -sweatdrop-

**To Shiru23454**

Ah well the ACHOO think is that in anime, when a character sneezes it usually means someone is talking about them. Yeah I was only up to 'The Other Elric Brother Part I' when I got you review but I've been reading FMA for quite some time now. (Got up to chapter 40 –Smile-) Rose? Oh dear… did we get her name wrong? It's the girl from the first chapter/episode. –Sweatdrop- we want to do the next books, but we might take a break and work on some other ideas before we start the second book

**To QianYun**

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**To Caelistes**

-grin- see what you can get when you ask nicely? Thank you! And yes, Ed singing is excellent blackmail material. –Bigger grin-

**To MusigMistress**

-grin- it wasn't Hawkeye. (yes you spelled her last name right). Who it was… well that's a secret: P

**To Everyone Else **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

_-_

_Yoake Mae_

**-**

**Chapter X**

**  
What Destiny Has Stored, Beneath the Trapdoor**

-

Shinjikaneru, utaretsuyosa yo

Konya mo, soutou nemurenai

_The toughness gained from my damage is unbelievable._

_I won't be able to sleep at all tonight either_.

-

Ed wasn't completely sure how he was still alive after falling down, but something soft definitely broke his fall. As he was shaking the stars out of his head, he became aware of Roy calling to him. "Fullmetal, will you wake up! We have a problem!"

That was when Ed noticed that something was wrapping around him. Jerking awake, he started to struggle to get free only to have the tentacles continue to wrap themselves around him. "What the hell?" he asked. Ed looked to the side to see Roy struggling to do the same.

Ed paused for a moment as he recognized what was attacking him. "This is the Devil's Snare!"

"Figured that part out already, Fullmetal. You're the one learning about it, how on earth do we kill it!" yelled Roy. By now, the Devil's Snare had wrapped itself around Roy's hand, making it very hard for the Flame Alchemist to fight back.

Ed racked his brain for the answer. It was in there somewhere. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare… stupid plant, umm.. it likes the dark and the damp…"

Roy, who was beginning to look like a mummy, ordered, "Then light a fire. My hands are tied up, I can't make a spark!"

Beginning to panic, Ed answered, "There's no wood!"

If his hands were free, Roy would have whacked his head at that answer. Edward did not just say that. "ARE YOU A WIZARD OR NOT!" he yelled at the younger boy. This was a life or death situation and Ed just forgot that he was a wizard.

"Oh right," mumbled Ed. He wrestled his hand free and grabbed his wand out of his coat. "_Incendio!_" From his wand, a blue flame shot out. As the flames began to spread, the vines of the Devil's Snare started to wither and shrink. It loosened its grip on Ed and Roy as the plant fled from the warmth and heat.

'Finally, I can breath again…' thought Roy. He pulled himself free from the loose vines. Ed was doing the same. Once they were free, Roy sent a mini-glare towards the younger boy. "Honestly, Fullmetal, 'there's no wood'," said Roy. His voice had plenty of sarcasm in it.

Ed did nothing but send the glare back as the two continued their way through a long stone hallway. At the end of hallway, a dim light shone. As they got closer to the light, a soft rustling and clinking was heard.

"What's that sound?" asked Ed.

Roy frowned. "It sounds like… wings."

They came to the end of the passageway. It revealed a brightly lit stone room. Its ceiling arched up high. Near the top, jewel-like birds flew together in a swarm. They fluttered and clicked as they flew in the air. Across the room, there was a big, heavy wooden door.

Ed blinked, once, twice, three times as he recognized the objects flying in the air. "They're keys!" he exclaimed.

"Probably for that door," pointed out Roy. They stepped into the room. "We probably have to catch the right key to open that door."

Ed frowned. "We don't have time for that!"

A smirk graced Roy's face. "Precisely, Fullmetal, which is why," he took aim at the wooden door, "we won't bother trying to catch them." Roy snapped his fingers and the door went flying. It had completely burned into ashes before the door even landed.

"That's one way, I suppose," said Ed, a bit impressed.

The dying embers gave a glimpse into the next room before light came flooding in, illuminating the room. Both Ed and Roy blinked in shock. They were now standing on the edge of a giant chessboard. Broken pieces of former chessmen littered the floor around the board. Faceless white pieces stared at the two of them.

Ed looked across the room. He could see another door. Then, Ed noticed something else. "There's Ron!" he said. Roy looked in the same direction.

Near a pile of shattered segments of black chessmen, laid Ron Weasley unconscious. "Looks like we'll have to play our way across" said Roy as he continued to analyze the situation.

Ed smirked. "What do you know? Finally something to put your chess skill to the challenge."

Roy gave an undignified snort. "You wouldn't be able to play your way out of a paper bag, Fullmetal. You would lose this game within minutes. Be grateful that I'm here with you."

Ed rolled his eyes. Before he could come up with a sarcastic reply, Roy continued. "Take the place of the queen, Edward and I'll take the knight."

"Why do I have to be the Queen!" complained Ed. He got the feeling that this was Roy's way of punishing him.

Roy just merely smiled. "Now, now. Don't complain, Fullmetal. Just take your place on the board." Much like Halloween, Roy was subconsciously creating a classical scenario. Only thing different this time was that Ed wasn't playing the princess but rather the queen. Ed could only glare at him.

Nevertheless, Ed took his position in the spot of the queen. Right before Roy took his place, he changed his mind. Roy stood next to Ed as the Black King. Before Ed could even ask, Roy gave him the answer. "Why settle for a lowly knight when I can be the most important piece in chess? Besides, the King doesn't move much so I can see what move is best to make." Roy patted Ed's shoulder. "So be a good queen and go and protect me."

Ed looked at him with half-moon eyes and disbelief. Roy did not just say that. He did not just say that. Making a noise that sounded familiar to a bark, Ed continued to sulk on his square.

Roy merely hid his smile and stated, "White has first move." With that, the game commenced.

-

Ed never really liked wizard chess. The chessmen were usually brutal to the opposing color. Plus the chessmen didn't seem to like him whenever he played. Ed flinched as a white knight took out another black pawn. The idea of being crushed into tiny pieces was not a pleasant thought. All there was left to do was to hope, possibly pray, and have a bit of faith in Roy's skills, or a lot of faith. Who was he kidding? Of course he had faith in Roy skills. He was practically in love with him— Ed paused and started to hit himself on the head. He. Did. Not. Just. Think. That.

As Ed continued to hit himself, Roy could only stare and send a strange look towards the younger alchemist. Knowing he couldn't dwell on thoughts of the golden-eyed boy, Roy forced himself to focus on the game. McGonagall must have designed this game. Shame though, she wasn't a very good chess player. Roy had seen this play many times and already knew how to counter it. So unless the white chessmen did something out of the ordinary, he would win the game in a matter of a few rounds.

-

"Checkmate," announced Roy.

The white king took off his crown and threw at Roy's feet. The white pieces parted and bowed, letting Ed and Roy pass. Ed went quickly to check up on Ron. Poking at the redhead's face, Ed announced, "He's out cold."

"Might as well leave him here. We can't go dragging his body around," said Roy. He carefully walked towards the wooden door.

"You said that Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, Snape, Dumbledore all put spells to protect the stone," counted Ed. "We faced Sprout's Devil Snare. Professor Flitwick was probably in charge of those flying keys. McGonagall transfigured the chessmen so that leaves Quirrell, Snape, and of course Dumbledore's spell."

"Dumbledore's spell will be the last line of defense," said Roy. "So we just have to worry about Quirrell and Snape's."

"Joy," muttered Ed. A potions master whom he hated and a coward teacher's spells were the only that stand in his way and that wasn't including the craftiest of wizards, Dumbledore.

"Might as well get this over with," Ed continued to mumble.

Roy pushed open the door. Immediately a repulsive smell invaded their noses, causing them to cover their noses. "What is that smell," asked Ed. He stepped into the room to see a troll (which was twice the size of the one he took on during Halloween) out cold.

"Glad we don't have to deal with that troll," said Roy. His eyes were beginning to water. Just as he said that, the troll began to stir.

"You just had to say that," cursed Ed.

Swiftly the two of them jumped away. Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground. From it, came a familiar spear. Before the troll even had a chance to stand up, Roy had already fired. As the smell of burning flesh filled the room, Ed attacked with his spear, drawing blood.

Sensing attackers, the troll picked up a piece of broken rock and threw it blindly. Roy barely got out of the way of the wayward rock. Ed drew the troll's attention away from the Flame Alchemist by attacking the troll's hand.

The troll let out an enraged howl of pain as the blade of the spear cut further and further into his skin. Swinging his other hand, the troll successfully threw Ed into the wall. "Damnit," cursed Ed.

-Snap-

Another flame flew towards the troll, burning it. The assault didn't stop there. –Snap-Snap-Snap- Each flame was stronger then the last one. However, before Roy could deliver the final blow, the troll swung his hand one more time. He struck Roy dead on. Roy went flying. He hit the wall with a sickening 'crunch' before dropping to the floor. He grinded his teeth as pain raced though his body like a fire spreading through a forest.

There was a flash of blue light as Ed transformed his arm into a blade. With the troll's attention focus on Roy, Ed took this opportunity to attack. As his temporary sword cut through the thick skin, blood began to splatter from the troll, drenching Ed. The troll let out another howl before falling to the ground with a 'thud'.

While Ed was finishing off the troll, Roy was wavering back and forth between consciousness. 'Damn,' Roy cursed to himself as he fought to stay conscious. How could he let his guard down like that? Pain raced from his right arm, and left leg. They were probably broken. He briefly noticed another flash of blue light. 'Ed must be returning his arm back to normal.' His eyes closed for a moment as he felt himself being lifted.

"Roy?"

Roy momentarily thought his hearing was going or that the troll had hit him harder then he thought. Edward didn't just call him by his first name, right? He couldn't remember if Ed had ever called him by his first name –no wait Halloween was the last time… Anytime before that, Roy wasn't sure.

Roy forced himself to open his eyes. He was greeted by the worried face of a golden angel who… was covered in blood. 'Kami-sama, please don't tell me that's his blood that covers him,' Roy half mumured to himself. Slowly, he raised his left hand to cup Ed's face, feeling the warm blood seep through his spark glove.

Ed sensed what Roy was asking and said, "It isn't my blood." Roy let out a sigh of relief and his hand drop down. From there, Roy saw nothing but darkness…

"Roy?" Ed asked. Panic began to fill him until he noticed that Roy's breathing was still consistent. He was alive, just unconscious. The troll must have hit him harder than Ed thought. Ed shed his red coat. Even though it was soaked with blood and torn, it would be a good enough pillow for the moment. Ed rested Roy's head upon his coat before he got up to look around. Now that he thought about, it might not be best to leave Roy in this room. Ed considered putting Roy back in the other room, next to Ron.

However, before Ed could do anything, Hermione came running into the room. Ed raised his eyebrow, presenting a questioning look, but Hermione ignored it, glomping Ed in one swift movement. She didn't even notice the blood that was covering him. Instead she started babbling like crazy. "Harry and Snape. He went after the stone. By himself. Voldemort. Need to get help," Hermione said quickly.

As Ed sorted through the fragment-ish sentences, he grabbed Hermione by her shoulders and shook her to snap her out of her shock. "Hermione! Calm down!"

Hermione tried to calm down. She really did, but it was clear that she was in a panic and in a hurry. It took her a few minutes before she settled down. Then she noticed that Ed was covered in blood. Remembering now that she just hugged him, it meant that she was also covered in blood. Hermione let out a scream.

'Where's a paper fan or mallet when you need one?' asked Ed to himself. Not that he really wanted to hit Hermione, but she was acting like an idiot. All he needed to do was to ask her to take of Roy. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew that Roy would be okay. The Flame Alchemist needed to see a doctor.

Finally Hermione stopped screaming, long enough for Ed to get some words in. "Hermione! Harry told you to get help right?" he asked. Hermione could only nod. "Okay. Roy needs to see a doctor immediately. He's got a broken arm and leg and possibly a few broken ribs as well. Try and wake up Ron and two of you take Roy back and get help," said Ed.

Hermione nodded once more and rushed into the next room to try and wake Ron. As soon as she was gone, Ed turned back to Roy. "Baka taisa," he mumbled. He bent down and kissed Roy on the cheek. Hearing Hermione's footsteps return, Ed headed towards the door. He trusted Hermione enough to get Roy to safety. Now he had to return the favor and help Harry out.

Hermione and Ron (who was still unbalanced on his feet) walked into the room to see Ed walk out. "Ed!" called out Hermione. Ed stopped and looked back. "Be careful okay?" He nodded. When was he not?

-

Ed walked into the next room. There was a table of six different shape bottles near the center. Just as he reached the center, two unnatural fires sprang forth. The fire behind him was a dark purple color as blame flames danced in front of him. On the floor was a piece of parchment. Ed picked it up. It read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle win's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

A smirk appeared on Ed's face as he glanced up from the paper to the six bottles. Ed tossed the paper aside. "It's easy. This is logic," he stated to himself. "Snape did a brilliant job putting this trap together." After he said that, he noticed that there were only six bottles on the table. Ed then spied a little black bottle on the floor, the missing bottle. Instantly his smirk turned to a frown.

"Look likes this little tiny bottle would have taken me across," said Ed.

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his bangs as he thought of a way out of this. Then his eyes opened again, lit with the fires of determination. The familiar smirked returned as well.

"Hope this works," he mumbled. He clapped his hands together and touched the ground as blue lightning began to dance around him. The ground began to shift and move. Slowly the black flames disappeared as the ground closed on top of it. Finally the flames vanish and nothing but smooth floor stood in its place. Ed's smirk grew wider as he strolled over to the door.

Ed opened the door, prepared for anything. What he wasn't prepared for, was to see Harry tied up and Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised…

-

_Tardiness Clause _

Any person found to be acting as the organizer at activities with an expressed or implied goal of promoting for the purpose of reforming the City's Schedule, taking part in discussions concerning such practices to the end of meeting these or similar goals, or other wise perceived as an instigator of such actions as would pertain to such goals, will be sentenced to death, and summarily executed.

(Adonis Time Law, Chapter 1 Article 2— King of Bandits book 2)

-

Seito: We liked this chapter the best. –Grin- We hoped everyone enjoyed it. Don't forget to take some candy!

Next Time: Ed is venturing into the heart of danger by himself. We all know what lies behind that door, the question is how will he deal with it? We're down to the second to last chapter of this saga and climax has just began.

So do this authoress and give her a nice big Valentine by

**REVIEWING PLEASE!**


	11. Locking Fate and Destiny Part 1, Nasty S...

Mesa no own FMA or HP 

Seito-sigh- well, here you have it people… the second to last chapter to Yoake Mae. We really thank you for enjoying the story and leaving reviews… 303 O.O whoa. Anyways this dedicated to Anime Monster for begin the 300 reviewer. THANK YOU!

**To Anonymous**

Try www. fullmetal-alchemist . com (take out the spaces) they have the manga scans.

**To SonpieroKoholiana**

Thank you for the chocolate! (Seika: You people… STOP GIVING HER SUGAR!) I don't mind insanity, in fact, insanity is a good thing in my book. (Shinka-hiss-) It seems Shinka doesn't really like you. As for Harry and Draco… well we're not sure.

**To Anime Monster**

Thank you for being my 300 reviewer! Well don't expect any Roy and Ed fluff in this chapter. Sorry. We have a nice little fluffy scene in the next chapter though. –smile-

**To Raye Sun**

hugs- Thank you! Finally someone who will admit they don't like a yaoi pairing but doesn't care how the authoress writes it. –sniff- see why can't flamers be like you? Just admit they don't like the pairing but not take it out on the authoress. –hugs- thank you for not yelling at me for or saying the pairing was stupid because I paired Roy and Ed up. Now if you happen to support Yaoi pairings and just don't care for Roy/Ed please ignore my rambling. (Seika: Someone has been flamed one too many times… Hotaru-hugs- there, there, Seito. You're going to floor this place if you break down in tears. Seito-sniff- Someone finally understands.)

**To King of Chaos**

Yes… Ed could grow his arm back, technically speaking. But he would be taking on the form of someone else and to keep that arm, he would have to continue drinking the potion. Not to mention it would really painful. –ouch- Al on the other hand, can't drink so he would not be able to 'grow' his body back and even if he could, like I said, he would taking on someone else's form.

**To Cringe **

Ah, yes. We plan to do the rest of the books but we're going to take a break after Yoake Mae and hopefully focus on our other stories and maybe work on some new ones.

**To Chickee1**

Yes… we had to the 'no wood' thing. It was just too funny to pass up. –big smile-

**To QianYun**

HI! And we're working on it…. The Reason and Interruptions is just taking up more of our time… -sweatdrop-

**To everyone else who reviewed**

**THANK YOU!**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Yoake Mae_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**300th special**

**Chapter XI**

**Locking Fate and Destiny Part 1; Nasty Surprises**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Nando nankai, kurikaeshitemo_

_Modottekichau, ai dakara_

However many times it's repeated,

It revives again and again-because it's love.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Last Time-

Ed opened the door, prepared for anything. What he wasn't prepared for, was to see Harry tied up and Quirrell standing in front of the Mirror of Erised…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Quirrell must have sensed Ed as he entered the room for he snapped his fingers and instantly ropes appeared out of nowhere. They began to attack Ed, trying to wrap themselves around him. Ed dodged the ropes and just as he was about to clap his hands together to form a blade, so he could shred the ropes into pieces, the ropes came again. This time, they managed to get a grip around him.

Ed struggled to get free. The ropes held him tight, almost restricting his breath. "What the hell is going on!" he shouted.

"Silence!" commanded Quirrell. "You nuisance of a boy! You should have never come here."

Ed's eyebrows rose as he noticed that Quirrell wasn't stuttering like he normally did. In fact, Quirrell was starting to sound like one of those crazy I'm-evil villains in those comics Al always enjoyed reading. Apparently, bad guys needed a new catch line/phrase/personality, or at least something original. Ed wondered how long it would take him to get rich if he got paid every single time someone said something out of a comic book.

Knowing he wasn't going to get any answers from Mr. Crazy, Ed turned towards Harry (who was almost tied up) in hopes that Harry knew what was going on. But first, "Harry! What on earth were you thinking, coming down here! You could have gotten yourself killed! **I** should kill you for doing something so stupid!"

Harry would have fallen over if he could. He was expecting more along the lines of 'Harry, are you alright?' or 'Harry, what's going on?' but never that. Quirrell apparently wasn't expecting that either as he stared at Ed for some time with a strange look on his face. Probably thinking along the lines of, 'What a strange boy' or something like that, not that he wasn't strange to begin with.

"Nice to see you too, Ed," said Harry with a hint of sarcasm.

"You should be," said Ed. "Roy and I risked our butts to get here, only to have Roy hurt badly in the last room."

"Umm… thanks?"

Ed looked at Harry with half moon eyes. "Okay then, what's going?" Ed asked. It was nice to have gotten that off his chest. Now he could focus on other things, like what was going on and how to get out of here. Harry would have sweat dropped if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. Now Ed asks that? After yelling at him?

"Ah well… Quirrell is the one after the stone and not Snape. Snape wasn't trying to kill me, Quirrell was. Quirrell was the one who let the trolls in during Hallowe-" Harry was cut off right there as Ed started yelling. This time, his words were directed at the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LET THOSE TROLLS IN! YOU BUMBLING IDIOT. WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Harry did sweat drop that time. Quirrell glared at Ed. "Yes, well, I have a gift with trolls and it's not my fault you got in their way. Now be quiet while I examine this mirror. It holds the key to getting the stone, but trust Dumbledore to do something like this to stop me."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO WAIT QUIETLY WHILE YOU TRY TO GET THE STONE!"

Quirrell sent another glare toward Ed. His glares were nothing compared to the hard stares that Riza gave, even Roy and Hughes did better than that. (Perhaps Quirrell should also invest into glaring class and as well as a how to be evil class)

While Ed and Quirrell were arguing, Harry inched closer and closer to the mirror. He had to stop Quirrell from getting the stone. All he wanted to do was to protect the stone so that Quirrell didn't get it. If the mirror really showed his heart's desire, he should be able to see where the stone is hidden and prevent Quirrell from using it. Harry froze when Quirrell turned back around. Ed, however, had caught onto Harry's plan. "Roy heard you and Snape arguing after one of the Quidditch match!" shouted Ed.

Almost subconsciously, Quirrell answered. "Yes. Snape was on to me by that time. He suspected me all along. He tried to frighten me… but I had Lord Voldemort on my side…"

That was something new to Ed. Harry had mentioned that Snape was after the stone, but never that the Dark Lord was also involved. He could add that to his list of things to ask Harry when this was over… provided they walked out of this alive.

"You're telling me that so-called dark lord is your master!"

Quirrell's anger flared. "Do not speak so lowly of my master in my presence!"

Ed almost wanted to smirk. He was beginning to see why Roy loved teasing him so much. Getting people angry like that was actually kind of fun. And thanks to all the insults Roy normally threw at him, Ed had arsenal of taunts and names to call Lord What's-his-name. Let the name-calling begin…

"So your idiot master relies on YOU to get the stone. Gee, he must really be desperate for help if you're one of his servants. That or the only people he can recruit are fools and cowards," taunted Ed. Quirrell began to grow even angrier.

"You insolent whelp!" yelled Quirrell.

"Is that the best you can come up with? I've been called worse!" teased Ed. Maybe Harry could make a break for it and find the stone before Quirrell did.

"Silence, you pipsqueak!"

Miles away, a leaking faucet could be heard as an invisible glass broke. Quirrell did NOT just call Ed a pipsqueak. He did NOT! …. He did…. Three… two… one…

"WHO DID YOU CALL A SUPER-ULTRA SHORT KID!" (Courtesy of www. fullmetal-alchemist. com)

Harry, if he was standing up, would have fallen over, anime style. Where does Ed come up with these things?

Quirrell opened his mouth to counter Ed's statement. However, before Quirrell could say anything, a low cold voice came out of nowhere and said, "Use Potter… use Potter… to get the stone…"

Quirrell turned around and clapped his hands. The ropes around Harry fell off and disappeared. "Come here," ordered Quirrell. Not knowing what to do, Harry walked towards him.

"IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HIM I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!" shouted Ed. He was still tied, but since Quirrell had all his attention on Harry and the Mirror of Erised, he just gave Ed the chance to get his hands closer together so perform alchemy…

"What do you see in the mirror?" asked Quirrell.

Harry peered into the mirror. At first he saw his reflection, pale, dirty and scared-looking. Then his reflection smiled and pulled out a blood-red stone from his pocket. His reflection winked, dropped the stone back into his pocket and all of sudden Harry felt something heavy in his pocket. _He had gotten the stone…_

Ed watched Harry's expression change for a split second. He then noticed that there was something in Harry's pocket. Everything seem to click together in Ed's head. He understood. Harry had somehow gotten the stone. Now all Harry had to do was hide it from Quirrell.

"I see… myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I just won the house cup," stammered Harry as he made up what he saw in the mirror. He HAD to prevent Quirrell from getting the stone. He was shaking as his courage wavered back and forth. Next to him, Quirrell cursed again.

Ed winced as he heard Harry's lie. 'Mental note, teach Harry to lie properly,' noted Ed. Even he could tell that was a big lie. Lucky Quirrell didn't notice.

"Get out of the way," he said. He pushed Harry away.

Harry quickly ran over to help Ed untie himself. However, before Harry could even touch the rope, the voice spoke again. "He lies… He lies…"

Quirrell twirled around. The usually frightened professor had an odd, fierce look in his eyes. "Potter, come back here!" he shouted. "What do you see!"

Again the high voice spoke, yet Ed and Harry couldn't tell where it was coming from. Quirrell wasn't moving his lips and no one else was in the room. Were they invisible?

"Let me speak to him… face to face," whispered the voice in a dangerous tone.

"Master, you are not strong enough!" protested Quirrell in a feeble attempt.

"I have strength enough… for this…"

Danger alarms went off in Ed's head. Something told him the owner of that voice was very dangerous. Next to him, Harry stood there as if he was rooted to the ground.

Meanwhile, Quirrell slowly began to unwrap his turban. It was almost like he was unwrapping a gift, however, inside was nothing pretty or friendly. As the turban fell away, Quirrell's head began to get smaller and smaller. Finally, Quirrell turned around on the spot.

Ed drew in a sharp breath. Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face, the most terrible face he had ever seen. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

'This must be Voldemort,' thought Ed.

The face glared at Harry, a look of anger dancing brightly in the crimson red eyes. "See what I have become?" Voldemort hissed at Harry. "Mere shadow and vapor … I have form only when I can share another's body … but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds… unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks… you saw faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest… and once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own… now … why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backwards. "Don't be a fool," snarled the face. "Better save your own life and join me… or you'll meet the same end as your parents… they died begging me for mercy…" Ed fiddled with his ropes… Almost there…

"LIAR!" Harry shouted suddenly. He had to get away.

Quirrell was walking backward at him, so that Voldemort could still see him. The evil face was now smiling.

"How touching…" he hissed. "I always valued bravery… yes, boy, your parents were brave… I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you… now give me the Stone, unless you want her to have died in vain."

"NEVER!"

Harry made a break for it. Voldemort yelled, "Seize him!" However before Quirrell could grab Harry, a blade neatly slice off his hand. Quirrell screamed in pained. How!

Ed smirked. "Forgot about little old me?" he asked. His automail hand was blade again, the ropes that tied him were now on the floor in pieces.

Quirrell growled at Ed before leaping at Harry. That was when the strangest thing happened. As soon as Quirrell touched Harry's skin, he let out a loud howl of pain. At the same time, Harry touched his scar, pain racing through his body.

Ed watched as Quirrell hunched over in pain. The hand he touched Harry with was red, shiny, and blistering before his eyes. 'What the!' thought Ed. 'Harry has never been able to do that before!'

"Master! I can't touch him! His skin burns me!" howled Quirrell in a fit of pain.

"Then kill him!" shouted Voldemort. Quirrell jumped toward Harry, only to have Harry jump out of the way.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Down in the dungeons of the Slytherin House, Draco Malfoy woke up with a start. Sweat dripped down his face as he tried to make sense of the feeling of dread that gripped his heart tightly, slowly squeezing it as if someone was trying to wring every bit of blood from him.

And why did a face with bright emerald eyes and untidy black hair appear in front of him?

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" yelled Voldemort. Quirrell lunged at Harry again, only to be stopped by a tall stone wall. Quirrell looked to the side to see Ed staring with a look of determination. However, one thing seemed to be missing… there was no wand in Ed's hands.

"What is this trickery?" asked Quirrell. "How are you able to conjure up things without a wand!"

"Something you'll never know," Ed said coldly.

"You annoying pest!" yelled Quirrell. He raised his wand to cast a spell, but before he could utter the words of a spell, Harry ran in and grabbed Quirrell's face.

Quirrell screamed in pain. As Voldemort screamed, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Harry fully realized that Quirrell couldn't touch him; not without excruciating pain first.

"Let's get out of here, Harry," yelled Ed. Harry ran towards Ed and the doorway. "No! I will not let you escape!" yelled Voldemort. Quirrell pinned Harry down the ground with his legs. Quirrell went flying as Ed kicked him on the back of the head.

Quirrell hit the walls, falling unconscious. As soon as he did that, Voldemort suddenly rose from his body, becoming a shapeless spirit. He flew towards Ed and Harry. "Damn," cursed Ed. He clapped his hands together and touched the ground. Another stone wall appeared in front of him.

However, luck was not on Ed's side this time. Voldemort was like a spirit now; he merely passed over the wall and rammed into Ed on the other side. Ed hit the wall much like Quirrell had. Voldemort turned and attacked Harry too, knocking Harry aside as well. There was a sickening crunch. Voldemort went back to attack Ed once more.

"You! I'll kill you for interfering with my plan."

Ed raised his arms to defend himself. However, before Voldemort could attack, something intervened with him. A wall of fire…from there, everything went black…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_"If you meet the buddha, kill the buddha...If you meet your father, kill your father. Free of everything you are bound by nothing. Live the life that is given to you."_

(Sanzo; Gensomaden Saiyuki)

* * *

Seito: Everyone like? One more chapter to go… well please go make this authoress happy and 

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Locking Fate and Destiny Part 2 All Thin...

Mesa no own FMA and HP

Seito: Wai… last chapter! We thank you everyone for reviewing. 341 reviews… hoe… -swirly eyes- Well tis a fine day to post. It's my birthday! –throws confetti- Happy birthday to me! (Sweet sixteen –victory sign-) So massive update in celebration of my birthday.

**To Kitten**

Umm are you sure that's the right address for the picture? Cause it gave me some unknown man…

**To Akuma Shini Chiisai**

We Know that picture! We love that picture of chibi Rei on Kai's scarf. –Smile- thank you! Yeah the quotes are a nice little touch.

**To YukaYuka**

Hoe… -swirly eyed- thank you for reviewing every chapter.

**To QianYun**

HI! –glomps- We so dedicate this chapter to you!

**To Lunatic Pandora1**

Well actually we took that little idea from the Harry Potter movie. It was too easy to have Ed beat Quirrell like that. So yeah. We had to add that part in to finish up the story.

**To Everyone else **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Yoake Mae_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

**Chapter XII**

**Locking Fate and Destiny Part 2; All Things Must Come To An End**

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Butsukatteiku, kesunu omoi wo_

_Semeru hou ga, suji chigai_

You can't blame my emotion,

Because you should know it will never fade away.

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de koeteyuku_

When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.

And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn, I have to go.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Ed woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. As his golden eyes opened, they revealed to him a high arched ceiling. The bed he was lying on was comfy, but strangely warm for a bed. Ed looked to his side where most of the warmth was coming from. Roy…

Ed blinked. Roy was sleeping quietly next to him. The Flame Alchemist had climbed into the same bed with him, obviously worried as one arm was draped over Ed's stomach, a physical assurance that Ed wasn't going anywhere without him knowing. Ed watched for a few minutes as Roy continued to sleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

Ed pushed himself up, trying not to wake Roy. His body ached a bit and his head felt like a bell that had just been rung, but overall, he felt no life-threatening wounds or anything. He looked around the room.

Sunlight poured into the room through the window warming the room in its afternoon light. Rows of beds covered in white linen cloth filled the room. Next to each bed was a small table with a washbowl sitting on it. The grandfather clock nearby read two thirty-four, its slow ticks rang quietly in the room.

Ed shook his head, it was almost like he had awoke from a foggy nightmare. Everything was fuzzy… what happened? No sooner had he asked himself that, all the memories came flooding back to him, like a broken dam. Voldemort… the stone… Harry… What the hell happened!

Next to him, Roy stirred slightly, drawing Ed's focus back to him. The stone could wait… it had waited for three years. Right now… Ed would just enjoy his time with Roy. Sleep beckoned him once more as Ed lay back down… Another hour or two of rest wouldn't hurt….

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Ed woke up again as he felt Roy leave his side. The cold was unwelcoming and Ed instantly missed the warmth. Ed opened his eyes to be greeted by, not the high arched ceiling, but rather, Roy's face.

"Feeling better, Fullmetal?"

Ed merely smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, you have been asleep for three days now," said Roy, his familiar smirk appearing on his face. That made Ed blink. Three days!

"Three days?" Ed asked.

"Yes, and a few things have happened while you and Potter were sleeping."

"Where's Harry?" asked Ed, sitting up. He got his answer as from across the room Harry yelled, "Hey Ed! Feeling better?"

Ed smiled and gave Harry a thumb's up. "Yeah, more or less. We're alive right? Though I can't say I'm happy about the fact that we lost to Slytherin for Quidditch." Harry grinned back there. Ed then turned back to Roy, wanting more answers.

"So what happened to the stone?" There was a hopeful tone in Ed's voice.

Roy hesitated to answer. Luckily, he didn't have to answer. Dumbledore did. "Ah! Mr. Elric! I trust you are feeling better?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Many things have happened while you and Harry were sleeping."

"What happened to the stone?" asked Ed.

Dumbledore chuckled. "You and Harry are much alike. That was the first thing both of you asked. Regrettably, the stone was destroyed when Voldemort attacked Harry. However, it was for the better. This way, no one may use its powers."

Ed's face fell. So close yet so far… Dumbledore chuckled again. "But surely you have noticed that this Philosopher's Stone is not the one you seek."

Ed's head shot up. "Wait, how did you know I was searching for the stone!"

Dumbledore smiled. "There are many things I know, Edward. I know your reasons were noble, and yet slightly selfish. However, in order to obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. I believe that is the rule you alchemists live by. I could have told you that the stone was here and given the notes to how it was created, but what could I receive in exchange? So you had to research it on your own to discover it."

"So can I have the notes?"

"Edward, have you not listen to a word I have said? I said the stone you seek is not the one here," said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?"

"You require… a more powerful stone."

"A more powerful stone?" asked Ed. How could that be? The Philosopher's Stone is said to be the most powerful stone in the world. Not only does it allow Alchemists to transmute without a circle, it also allows them to create anything without giving up something of equal value.

"The Philosopher's stone that was kept here is not the same one you seek. The stone that was destroyed was related to the one you seek, a bit of variation between the two," explained Dumbledore.

"A fake?" Ed asked. His voice held his disbelief. All this work for nothing! He spent a year here, reading and researching for nothing!

"I assure you that the stone Nicolas and I created was the real thing, but it lacked the trait you required. When we created the stone we had no use for its alchemy powers. We had dabbled in alchemy before, but had no attachments to it since we were wizards. So the stone we produced held the ability to turn lead into gold and produce the Elixir of Life. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less," said Dumbledore.

Ed could only gape.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes never faded as he continued. "However, your time here at Hogwarts was not a waste, was it? You gained some valuable knowledge, made new friends and allies, and opened your mind to new possibilities. Although, could you refrain from telling people about magic?"

Ed and Roy caught the hidden meaning behind those words. Harry was still a bit lost. Come to think of it, Ed never told Harry why he was looking for the stone in the first place. He realized that there was still much he didn't know about Ed. His friend still had many secrets that Harry didn't know about.

"Okay, so what happened to Lord what's his name?" asked Ed.

"Voldemort, Edward. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself," said Dumbledore.

Ed blinked. "It's not that. It's just that I didn't know his name, actually, I didn't remember it. And before you answer my earlier question, can you explain to me why on earth his name is Voldemort?" asked Ed. It sounded stupid. Ed didn't understand why people were afraid of some guy with a name of Voldemort. That or the guy was stronger than he seemed.

"Ah! Well, I suppose you would have to ask him yourself. Though I suggest that wouldn't be wise," said Dumbledore. His expression was serious, but there was a hint of mirth in his eyes.

"So he's still alive?" said Roy. It was more of a statement than a question.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid he is and I believe my time is up. Harry here will fill you in. He was up before the two of you, giving me more time to explain things to him. So I spoke with him first. But now, there are things that need to be done and a feast to be prepared."

Suddenly, Dumbledore spotted something among the pile of goodies next to Ed's bed. "Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I'm afraid I've rather lost my liking for them-but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

Ed merely stared as Dumbledore smiled and popped the golden-brown bean into his mouth. Then he choked and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Yeah… Ed, Roy, and Harry could only stare…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

The next day seemed to pass by quickly. Ron and Hermione came to visit. Roy, of course, stayed with Ed all day. (Yeah Ed, didja know Roy never let your side while you were sleeping? –Ron "Eh? Really?" –Ed –Blush, look awayRoy) Harry meanwhile had filled Roy and Ed in what Dumbledore had told him. Apparently, the whole school knew everything about what happened beneath the trapdoor. And when I say everything, I mean everything, alchemy and all.

Now that they had a few hours before the feast, (which Madam Pomfrey had grudgingly agreed to let them go) Ed was feeling a bit sleepy. Harry crashed soon after Ron and Hermione left again. Roy had left to use the bathroom and even though he would be back in a few minutes, Ed was missing him.

Nevertheless and ever slowly Ed's eyes felt heavy. His golden eyes drooped slightly, closing little by little. Soon, he drifted off into dreamland.

Roy came back to see Ed fast asleep. A soft smile graced his face. Roy leaned over and kissed Ed on the forehead. "You always did get yourself into trouble," said Roy. His smile grew bigger. "But that's what makes you, you, Ed."

Roy took a seat next to Ed's bed and pulled out a book to read. Every few pages, Roy would glance up to see Ed still sleeping. It was just another subconscious action to see if Ed would always be there…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Roy, Ed, and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey wanted one more check up on Harry and Ed before they went. Roy, of course, was waiting for Ed … and Harry too. When they arrived, the Great Hall was already filled.

Floating from the ceiling were banners of green and silver, Slytherin colors. Behind the high table was a huge banner with the Slytherin serpent that covered the wall. The golden plates and cups were scattered on the table, but were still empty as dinner had yet to be served. There were two empty seats at the high table: one for Roy and the other for Dumbledore.

As soon as the three of them walked into the hall, everyone grew quiet. Ed, who was used to these things, rolled his eyes. He headed over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron and Hermione as Harry quickly followed. Roy continued his way towards the high table. As soon as Roy took his seat, Dumbledore showed up.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were… you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before the next year starts…"

Ed looked towards Dumbledore with half-moon eyes. Empty his head! Impossible! He was a sponge who soaked up learning. Why on earth would he empty his head? This was valuable knowledge!

Dumbledore continued, "Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two, Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, with four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping arose from the Slytherin table. Harry let out a sigh and looked away. He didn't notice Draco was watching him.

'At least he's still alive,' thought Draco. When he first heard the rumors, he was worried (for some reason) that Harry would be dead. I mean how many kids do you know can face a dark wizard and live to tell? 'What the hell! What on earth am I thinking!' thought Draco mentally hitting himself. 'Father will kill me if I started sympathizing with him!'

"However," said Dumbledore. "There are recent events that must be taken account."

The room instantly went quiet and the Slytherins' smiles faded a little. What recent events?

"Let's see. I have a few last-minutes points to dish out, yes…

Although we, the professors, will have to admit Mr. Mustang here played an even better game than we could think of, to Mr. Ron Weasley for playing the best-played game of chess Hogwarts rarely gets to see, I award Gryffindor house fifty points"

The burst of cheers from the Gryffindor table nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. You could hear Percy telling the other prefects, "That's my brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

Ed grinned as he looked up towards the high table. There, the familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes and the smile on Roy's face greeted him.

Dumbledore raised his hand and everything went quiet again.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms, bursting into tears. All around her, her housemates cheered as they hugged Ron and patted Hermione on the back. They were up a hundred points!

"Third-to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

If the Gryffindor house could sell joy for money, they would be rich. Their yells were almost deafening. A hundred and fifty points! They were just ten away from tying with the Slytherin house!

Dumbledore spoke again, quieting the crowd. "There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The yells were deafening that time. Neville was white with shock as he disappeared underneath a pile of people hugging him. He has never won so much as a point for Gryffindor house before. Ed meanwhile was mentally calculating.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" shouted Ed. Those who were adding up while yelling themselves hoarse already knew that. Four hundred and seventy-two points –exactly the same as Slytherin. If they only had one more point!

Dumbledore raised his hand again. Everyone went quiet. Was Dumbledore going to award another point? "Another type of courage is the ability to give up something of value as well as to reveal a secret in order to save a friend. Therefore, I award Mr. Edward Elric fifty points."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. People hugged Ed, who was stunned with shock. Not only was the Gryffindor table celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were as well.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause. "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hands. The green hangings became scarlet and the silver turned gold. The Slytherin serpent vanished and was replaced by a towering Gryffindor lion. Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hands with a horrible, forced smile. Ed could see that he was back to hating Harry and him. Ed turned his attention away from the cheering and the joy and looked towards Roy again.

The Flame Alchemist merely smiled at him. Joy bubbled in Ed's heart. If a picture was worth a thousand words… then a smile was worth a million.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Later, Ed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through the halls, chatting among themselves.

"Well, if it isn't the shrimp, the boy-wonder, weasel, and miss smarty-pants."

All four of them froze and paused. Harry's eyes glazed over with sadness. He was fighting a losing battle, maybe he should just give up hoping. Ed turned around to see Malfoy with his two goons. "What do you want Malfoy?" asked Ed. He was clearly annoyed with the shrimp comment.

"You think you're better then everyone with your fancy alchemy," teased Malfoy, "but you have another coming at you shrimp!"

Twice! In less then a minute! Ooo, Malfoy was going down. Ed spotted Roy in the crowd of people who stopped. "Permission to use Alchemy, sir?" asked Ed. Roy grinned and looked away.

Ed took that as a yes. Malfoy, getting the feeling he should be running, slowly backed away. There was a clap and a flash of blue light and a wall appeared in front of Malfoy. He spun around to see Ed cracking his knuckles.

"Oi. Malfoy, don't go anywhere, you and I have a little score to settle."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

The final days of the school year dwindled down… Before Ed knew it, it was time to go. He had gotten back his exams results. As expected, both he and Hermione passed with flying colors. Harry and Ron passed with good marks, even Neville made up for his terrible Potions grade in Herbology.

Suddenly, everything was gone. Wardrobes were empty, trunks were packed, and notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays. ("I always hope they'll forget to give us these," –Fred "Is there something wrong with using magic over the summer break?" –Ed "Nothing is wrong really, only if you want to end up in jail and expelled from this school." –Roy) Shinka could be found prowling everywhere. She made another attack on Scabbers before they left. ("Ed! Keep her away from Scabbers. This is the two hundredth time this year she attacked him! They can't even be in the same room together." –Ron. "She's a cat Ron. You can't do anything about it. And don't tell me you've been keeping count of how many times she's attacked him." –Ed.)

Both Ed and Roy were always seen together. (Seito: looks like these two have gotten closer…) Malfoy was released from the hospital after Ed gave him a rather good thrashing. Ed had gotten scolded and a last minute warning, but it was well worth it.

Finally after a long ride home on the Hogwarts Express, the five of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed, and Roy plus Shinka) arrived back on platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

"A year gone," said Harry.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "the four of you – I'll send you an owl."

Ed and Roy got extremely nervous. "Ummm… about that…" started Ed. "There was something else I haven't told you guys. I'm not coming back next year."

That grabbed his friends' attentions. One… two… three… now "WHAT!"

Ed scratched the back of his head. "You see, I only came to Hogwarts to learn about the Stone, not to be a wizard. So I'm not coming back here."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stared in complete and utter shock. Ed wasn't coming back. But that wasn't right! "Why?" asked Harry.

"Like I said. I only came here to find out about the stone. Since the stone wasn't even the right one to begin with, I don't have a reason to be here. I'm an Alchemist, not a wizard," said Ed.

"So does that mean you're not coming back too, Mr. Mustang?" asked Ron. He looked towards Roy.

Roy nodded. "My superiors are going to kill me for disappearing for a year on them. Hopefully Ray and Riza held them off…" He mumbled the last part to himself. Then again, those two might be the ones trying to kill him. How on earth was he going to get out of this predicament alive? Better starting thinking of a plan…

The calling of people drew their attention away from the shock and disbelief.

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you, Potter!"

"Still famous," said Ed with a grin.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," said Harry.

The five of them picked up their bags and moved through the gateway. On the other side were some familiar faces. Harry spotted the Weasley family as Roy began to get nervous as Hawkeye approached him. He still hadn't come up with a good plan yet.

"You are very lucky sir," said Riza.

Roy's eyebrow rose. "The Major General covered for you." Roy let out a sigh of relief. "Although she did mention something about helping her re-file the entire records department when you got back." Roy fell over. No, anything but that! Ed looked at him confused.

Riza smiled and said, "Busy year?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Shall we go then?" asked Riza.

Ed looked towards Harry who seemed to be cornered by a big man. "Just a sec," said Ed. He raced over to Harry and whispered quickly into his ear. "Just because you can't do magic over the summer, doesn't mean they know."

Harry grinned, catching the hidden message. Ed grabbed his suitcase and followed Riza and Roy out of the station, waving goodbye. It was such a shame he couldn't come next year…

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-& **O**_**wari** &_-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Aishou yori mo, fukai futari wa_

_Sure chigatte kamawanai_

I don't care about "bad affinity".

Even if our love is not doing well,

Nevertheless we have deep ties.

* * *

The same as Kaoru-dono "Thank you"

That and "sorry"

And "goodbye"

… Shall we be…

…going soon…?

-Kenshin Vol 28, Act 251(?)

* * *

Seito: -sniff- thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoy the final chapter. You all have been wonderful. 

**ATTENTION! I WILL CONTINUE THE REST OF THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS! SO YES ED WILL COME BACK FOR ANOTHER YEAR. SO DO NOT WORRY! I WILL CONTINUE THE SERIES! HOWEVER I ASK THAT YOU BE PATIENT FOR I PLAN TO WORK ON SOME OTHER STORIES FIRST BEFORE WE POST THE NEXT BOOK! PLEASE BE PATIENT!**

**NEXT BOOK: REIMEI: HONOR AND PRIDE**

Seito: -smile- hope to see you soon! Now be nice to the birthday girl and give her a terrific gift by…

**REVIEWING PLEASE!**


End file.
